


Sold

by padaleckifantrash, wincestismyguiltypleasure1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Torture, Brothels, Forced Prostitution, Jared deserves a break in my stories but... Nah., M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, forced bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestismyguiltypleasure1967/pseuds/wincestismyguiltypleasure1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas can be sold to brothels and Jared was unlucky enough to present as an omega in his time at a foster home. Jensen runs a successful brothel and buys the newly changed teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Jared presented as an omega, he wasn't happy or excited; he was absolutely terrified.

As a baby, Jared was given up for adoption. He'd stayed in one huge orphanage over his sixteen years, making friends but never seeing them again after they were adopted. It was never him that got that happy ending.

Jared's sixteenth birthday started with him waking up in a cold sweat with slick between his thighs. He started crying. Not from the unbearable need, but from the fact that he would most likely be sold. Foster homes could sell omegas for big sums of money if they weren't in the process of being adopted. Jared, of course, wasn't.

He tried to hide it, but the alpha of the household smelled it on him. About a day later after Jared's birthday, a man came to the orphanage looking for the owner. Jared had a feeling he wasn't someone looking to adopt. Before he knew it, he was being pushed into a black van with nothing but the clothes on his back and the cloth friendship bracelet that his friend, Brady, had given him the day before. It was more of a parting gift than a birthday present but neither said anything about that.

Jared was on his way to his new life and he was absolutely terrified. 

\---------

Jensen sat in his office, waiting for the new omega to arrive. Based on how they looked or smelled, they were all sorted into specific parts of the house. There were omegas that smelled flowery, others that smelled earthy, some that had brown hair, others that had blue eyes... They were all sorted and this shipment would be no different. When his office door opened, he was immediately attacked with the scent of an omega in heat. He shifted in his seat and kept his face blank. He had control, he had to being in that sort of business.

Jared stood awkwardly and silently, dried tears on his cheeks with a small split in his lip. 

_"Stop crying, bitch," the stranger growled before slapping him across the face, rendering him silent._

"Sir, this is the new arrival. He presented yesterday. Five foot 10, hazel eyes, naturally brown hair, sixteen years old, about 130 pounds..." the stranger informed the other man—the boss?—reading off of a paper attached to a clipboard with other miscellaneous papers. Probably ones about his life. Jared stared at the ground, trying so hard not to cry but he was fully shaken by the entire situation. He hadn’t known anything other than his foster home in his whole life and he didn’t know what to expect from the place he was shoved into.

Jensen held a hand up and stared at Jared.

"Do not hit him, Azazel. You know better than that." He looked away from Jared to scowl at his worker. They usually tried to keep physicality to a minimum unless the omega disobeyed. 

_Azazel? What kind of weird name is that? Sounds like a demon,_ Jared thought.

"Jared? That’s your name, yes?" Jensen looked at the boy again, already knowing where to sort him.

Jared flicked his eyes up to look at the boss or whoever he was. Slick began lubricating his hole, some dripping down into his thighs, making his worn jeans wet. Jared's cheeks flushed red and he crossed his arms in front of his lower half. The man was gorgeous. Beautiful emerald eyes, soft-looking blonde hair, and freckles dusted his creamy skin. The alpha scent was invading his body and like hot shocks of electricity, his instincts were begging for a knot. 

"Yes," the young male said softly. He took in his surroundings, heart slamming against his ribcage. A big window to the outside world he’d never get to see again was situated on the left side of the room, a black desk with stacks of paper and a computer on top in front of him. The walls were a baby blue and the carpeting, he assumed, was soft, the white fibers looking more like rabbit’s fur than anything. Several degrees adorned the wall behind the desk and Jared inwardly snorted. 

_Fucking showoff,_ Jared grunted in his head.

He could feel Azazel’s gaze burning into him from behind, though, the sensation pulling him out of his thoughts. The scent of the two alphas in the room, especially the boss, made him start shaking anew. When would his heat end? He was never told in the orphanage about heat cycles besides the rumors he had heard from other kids.

_“I heard your feet fall off!” Jimmy said, six years old and blissfully ignorant._

_“I was told that aliens would come abduct you!” Ronny countered, wiggling his fingers to imitate an alien abduction. Jared was laughing so hard his sides hurt._

Jensen trailed his eyes over Jared's form, noticing the slick staining his jeans. 

"Get him new clothes and prepare a room for him until his heat is over. I'll keep him here with me until you come back." He dismissed Azazel, leaving the two alone in the room. "Sit, Jared," Jensen motioned to the chair in front of his desk, “we need to talk."

Jared sat down immediately, following the alpha's orders like he was biologically made to. 

"What am I doing here?" Jared asked the other man, keeping his eyes downcast. He had heard horror stories of what happened when someone presented as an omega as well as the silly stories. One rumor was that an omega would be sold to rich alphas to be chopped up and eaten. That was a rumor he heard when he was younger and he highly doubted it although there was always that little tickle in the back of his mind saying it could be true. The other rumor he heard from other foster kids was prostitution. Jared thought that was more likely; since omegas went into heats, their slick was constant and they were easy targets for sexual assault. Jared was trembling and he closed his eyes, balling his hands into fists on his thighs.

Jensen frowned and crossed his arms, not amused by the way his new arrival was acting.

"You know what you're doing here by the way you're reacting. This is a brothel. And you work for me," he explained simply.

Jared didn't want to believe it. He kept hoping when he'd open his eyes, he'd be back in the foster home with Brady. That was better than anything that could be awaiting him. 

"So I'm going to be getting fucked by strangers and get nothing for it?" Jared asked rhetorically, teeth grinding. He was angry and scared and in heat and he wanted to punch the man in front of him until he had no teeth

Jensen raised an eyebrow.

"You get a roof over your head, you're paid, and you get food. I hardly call that nothing." He sat up straight and eyed the omega's body structure. "You'll do well to hold your tongue around me," the alpha hissed in warning.

Jared scoffed, looking up at the man with angry tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, all in exchange for getting raped every now and then, huh? Sounds fuckin' awesome," he spat, cheeks and ears flushed bright red with absolute rage. "You make a living off of selling children's bodies to, what I'm assuming are fat, old, rich men, and rationalize it by saying they get food, a measly pay, and housing. Don't you feel a bit messed up?" Jared asked with a bitter laugh, eyes slits as he glared at the older male

Jensen's eyes flashed red in anger.

"Come here. Now,” he growled, voice lowered in pitch. He didn't approve of disobedience, and Jared would soon learn that. Jensen knew that the new setting would be a shock to the omega, but after a week of settling in they expected to be the obedient omegas they were meant to be. If they didn't... Well, they didn't stay under Jensen's protection for long.

"Why, you gonna rape me first before anyone else?" Jared taunted, but got up to stand next to the man despite the screaming in his mind to stop. His instincts were to follow an alpha's orders when they used a certain octave in their voice against an omega. "Gonna break me in, Sir?" Jared mocked, hands still in fists.

Jensen grabbed Jared by the throat and pinned his head down against the desk, leaving his ass exposed. Jared yelped, tears welling in his eyes not from anger anymore but from the pain shooting up his jaw. The roughness at which the boss was handling him made his body respond in a way that Jared wished it didn't. New slick began forming and sliding down his thighs and balls. 

"You will learn to respect,” Jensen whispered furiously, spit hitting Jared’s cheek. “It's either you live here where you get something back, or you live on the streets where people take without giving. Which would you rather do?" he snarled into the omega's ear, pressing his front up against Jared's ass. "Change the attitude or you'll regret it. Apologize."

"I'm s-sorry," Jared gritted out, breaths shallow and quick. Too many emotions were flooding him at once and he didn't know how to handle it. Anger at the man for hurting him and buying him, anger at himself for the way his body was reacting, sadness at the thought of what was to come, and unbearable lust that was practically radiating off of his hot skin.

Jensen waited until he felt that Jared got the message and let go of the omega. 

"You're going to be shown to your room. Take a bath and get used to your new home." He sat down in his seat and watched as the omega shook on his desk. He didn't feel the need to explain to the omega that they actually _had_ a choice here. They could pick and choose their clientele just as long as they had a specific number of income by the end of the week. First time omegas were always nervous, though. Fortunately, they were usually easier to control considering they only had one thing on their mind.

Jared pushed himself up weakly and nodded, staying silent but letting the rage and fear bubble on its own inside of him. Azazel came back right on time and showed the teen to the small room where he would be staying.

It was not big… At all. A single bed, a tiny dresser, trashcan, and bookshelf were the only furniture pieces in the room and a small door on the right wall opened to an even smaller bathroom. Just a toilet, sink, and small tub; definitely not enough room for a tall kid like him to take a comfortable bath. Jared sighed and changed his clothes when he was offered them and sat cross-legged on his bed, playing with the strings fraying from the sheet. He had never felt more alone in his entire life.

Jensen had workers come in and clean the slick that had dripped on the floor, not wanting it to stain his plush carpeting. It was hard to get the smell of Jared's new heat out of his nose. It was so pure and tantalizing that Jensen almost feared his self-control would slip. The second he pressed his body up against the omega's, all he could think about was how warm and tight Jared--

Jensen's eyes snapped open and he stared out of the window in his office. He had a feeling Jared would either be a pain in the ass or he would become the most popular omega Jensen owned. He hoped it was the latter.

\---------

"Get up," a rough voice said loudly, turning on the only light in the room. Jared groaned and rolled over, burying his head into the pillow. Was it time for school?

"Brady, go away," Jared groaned, trying to shield his eyes from the light.

"Not Brady," the voice answered and pulled back the covers to pull Jared up by the arm.

"God, stop!" Jared growled, trying to pull away. 

It was only then he realized where he was. 

Yesterday, he had been taken from his only friend and safe place to a disgusting brothel to be sold to perverted fuckers. Jared had cried himself to sleep that previous night.

"You need food. There's a separate dining hall for bitches in heat, I gotta take you there," the man—was it Alezal? Azazel?—said to Jared. He seemed like he would rather be eating shit than dealing with Jared. "Put these clothes on," the alpha said sternly, tossing them onto the bed and he turned to give Jared some semblance of privacy. 

"No," Jared started, "I'm not hungry." 

Azazel let out a long groan and turned to glare at the boy. 

"I already don't like you. Do _not_ make me put the clothes on you myself and _drag_ you the fuck out there." The man honestly was trying his hardest to resist the delightful scent the omega was releasing due to his heat and he knew after some time of the kid being here, he could possibly be allowed to fuck him for a reduced rate since he worked for Jensen. "You don't want me getting tempted as I undress you, do you?" he sneered.

Jared's eyes widened slightly and he quickly shoved off his clothes and put on the new ones. Too-tight gray jeans clung to his slim legs and the snug, black v-neck clung uncomfortably to his broadening chest. Jared felt absolutely emasculated and his cheeks once again heated to a nice rosy and he sighed, standing up to follow the man into the separate dining hall.

There were only a few other omegas there; one girl and two other boys. The girl looked to be about 17, one boy looked like he was 13, and the other, possibly 20. Omegas all presented at different ages so he wasn't surprised to see the young boy there. Only saddened. The three ate in silence and didn't look up at the new omega in the room. The eldest male sniffed the air, fork halfway to his mouth, before continuing eating with honest disinterest toward the new arrival. A plate with food was already set at the end of the large, glass table and Azazel pushed Jared towards it before leaving. 

Jared had absolutely no appetite but he picked at the fresh fruit on his plate anyway. 

"H-Hi..." he whispered, looking up at the others. The small boy looked up and nodded in his direction while the other two just exchanged glances.

The omega closest to him, the girl, looked at Jared with sympathy in her eyes.

"You're new here, aren't you? I haven't seen you around." She looked over at the guards and scowled at the shadow of Azazel's body guarding the door. "He's the only real asshole here. He doesn't like omegas. Jensen is getting ready to fire him," she assured quietly, "I'm Jess. What's your name?" She didn't move to shake his hand or even smile at him; if Azazel caught them socializing, they'd get in trouble. It wasn't a house rule. The alpha guard was just a dick.

Jared pushed his plate away from him, only two pieces of cantaloupe gone. He felt ill. 

"Jared," he answered, looking at the three. "How long have you guys been here?" the teen asked quietly and focused on a spot on the glass table as he listened. 

"Six years," the eldest said, every scrap off of his plate completely gone. 

"One," the youngest said after him, not looking at any of the others at the table.

Finally, Jess said, "Four." 

Jared couldn't imagine living in the brothel for even a year and he was truly terrified. These people seemed like hollow shells of human beings. Was he going to end up like that? 

"What are your names?" Jared asked, directed toward the other two.

"I'm Matt, that's Cody," the oldest, Matt, replied. "We really can't talk though, or—" 

"Hey, what the fuck is going on, you guys gotta keep it the fuck down. Your voices bother me," Azazel growled in the doorway before eyeing the distant plate in front of Jared. "You. Now." he growled, alpha voice commanding, finger pointing to his side. Jared obeyed against his will and followed him out and to the office he was at originally. "He won't eat, Sir," the alpha said to the man in the office. Jared still hasn't learned the name of his new owner.

Jensen glared at Azazel, not hiding his irritation for the man.

"He's getting used to his surroundings. What have I told you about messing with the omegas?" Jensen's voice held a promise of danger. Azazel might have been an alpha, but there was a reason Jensen was the boss. He was the head alpha and he expected his rules to be followed. "You are dismissed. Don't fuck up again or I'll have you demoted back to laundry," he threatened before the male made himself scarce. Jensen sighed and looked at Jared, easing the urge to help the omega with his problems… Well, one problem in particular. "You need to try and eat. This is your first day so I'm letting you get used to everything first. Tomorrow, you're going to learn the rules you're expected to follow while you're here. But for now, you need to eat. Omegas in heat lose nutrients through their slick, so it's necessary for you to replenish your body."

Jared shook his head and placed a hand against his stomach before speaking, "It hurts too much. I'm not hungry..." It was true; the pain inside him was too much. Sure, he wasn't used to his surroundings and he was stressed, but his first heat was coming in flu-like waves. It got worse around the alpha, his owner. Jared's skin became flushed and he pushed his shaggy hair back to cool off his forehead. "Please, don't make me eat... I don't feel good," Jared whined, trying to go for the puppy-eyes so hopefully he could just go back to his temporary room to cry or sleep, or both, in peace.

Jensen sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but you'll need to eat soon. I'll have a beta bring food by your room later." Jensen stood and opened the door for Jared, not bothering to call Azazel back in because it seemed the two did not get along at all. "I'll walk you to your room."

Jared nodded and stepped out to follow the alpha to his room. Jared would have the walk from his room to the office memorized before anything else.

"What's your name?" Jared asked when they got to the room. His lithe form curled up into the bed into a tight ball, eyes meeting the boss's quickly before looking away.

"Jensen Ackles," he said, a cool confidence encompassed his tone like he had said his name a thousand times. The alpha eyed the omega and sighed. "You're not going to be raped. Not... Not completely anyway," he started uncomfortably, "all the omegas here earn their keep. They can pick and choose which customer they'll accept as long as they have a certain amount of money in by the end of the week. I don't let employees take complete advantage of the omegas and I don't fuck them into submission."

Jared rolled over and only nodded, facing the wall, eyes boring holes of resentment straight into the plaster. He was trembling but not just from the heat, but from how horrified he was. He couldn't just have sex with people. He hadn't even thought about sex until about a year ago and it was only with Brady that he entrusted his concerns with.

"Okay," Jared said dryly, trying desperately not to cry in front of his boss. Jensen. Jensen fuckin’ Ackles.

"This is only a temporary room. It's sealed so you can't be smelled by other alphas. You can share a room with another omega if you want," he offered. Jensen bit his tongue in distaste; he usually didn't give the option to the omegas. It was either a yes or a no, and he was the one who made the choice. "Jared, look at me," he ordered quietly.

Jared turned and looked up at the alpha with teary eyes. 

"That would be nice..." he whispered, swiping at his wet eyes with the back of his hand. "Why do you do this?" Jared asked abruptly, uncaring that his voice had a bit of anger to it. "Why do you make children do this? Is it the money? Is it some... Arousing thing for you?" Jared asked, gentle tears rolling down his face as he gripped the covers tightly around him.

Jensen sighed and crossed his arms. He knew it would come at some point. 

"When people present as omegas, society immediately views them as a source of pleasure. You do know that, right?" He raised an eyebrow and continued, "I buy omegas at orphanages because they are statistically the most likely to die because of hate or sex crimes. I bring them here and instead, give them a chance to earn their keep while also learning how to keep their heats in check. Over the years, some omegas even find alphas and they are free to leave as long as I know they are in capable hands. I take care of the people in my brothel. It's this life, or the possibility of having no life. Not to mention omegas in heat need something to get them through the week or they go mad,” he reminded.

Jared pursed his lips and didn't reply, only turned back over. He knew there was truth in Jensen's words. He knew that by the time he was 18, he would have been kicked out and forced to live on his own. Homeless omegas were bound to get raped or killed. 

"But what if someone was going to adopt me before I was 18?" Jared asked the wall, not wanting to look at the other male. He'd probably start crying more.

"I hate to say this, but that wasn't likely. You're 16 and just presented. The orphanage was selling you because it knew that omegas aren't commonly adopted along with the fact that the closer you are to 18, the less likely it is for you to be adopted." Jensen didn't want to be seen as the bad guy. He was always fair to the omegas in his care and he even offered for them to stay as long as they needed to. They weren't kicked out at 18 and they definitely couldn't be bought unless Jensen knew exactly where the omegas were going.

Tears stung in Jared's eyes even more, his hormonal teenage mind screaming that no one would ever love him.

"Okay," Jared whispered, voice cracking with sadness. The boy stroked at the friendship bracelet still tightly wound to his wrist and missed Brady with a burning passion. He wondered if Brady knew where he was taken to.

Jensen bit the inside of his cheek.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked awkwardly. He considered bringing another omega in to comfort Jared, but he didn't know if Jared would be okay with that. He wasn't used to dealing with the omegas' personal matters. His discomfort combined with Jared's intoxicating scent was getting to Jensen's head.

Jared desperately wanted to tell him to lay with him but the anger he had towards the man who took him away from everything he'd ever known overpowered that thought. The boy thought of taunting and telling him "yeah, my freedom", but decided against it. Jensen was being honest and was offering something that seemed to make him uncomfortable.

All of a sudden, Jared sat up and turned to face the alpha with glossy eyes and a red nose. 

"Books. Books would be great," he said, before clearing his throat from how raspy it sounded.

Jensen nodded and motioned towards a box of tissues.

"Might want to wipe your face there. Any genre in specific?" He looked at the omega, glad they were at least getting somewhere that didn't consist of any temper tantrums.

Jared turned and grabbed the tissue box to dab at his wet eyes and cheeks.

"History, or mystery, or... Well... Anything, really," Jared responded, voice not as hateful as it had been. Books had been his escape ever since he learned how to read. He loved them and could read any book and find some beauty in it.

Jensen nodded and cleared his throat.

"I'll have Jody bring up some books and water for you. We have a library but I think it'd be better for you to stay in here due to your current... Condition," he explained. He knew it was a matter of time before Jared started to get too hot and sensitive to an alpha's presence, so it was not good to send Jared out alone.

Jared nodded and tossed the tissue into the bedside trash can.

"Are we allowed to leave at all, like... Go outside?" Jared asked, staring out of the small window to look at the dreary sky. It must have been nice and cool out.

Jensen nodded.

"But I don't suggest you go out right now. You smell...,” Jensen laughed, “… _Really_ good. I have my workers under control but I can't say the same for the patrons. I don't want you going anywhere alone this week. Cold baths are good for cooling an omega in heat down, so I suggest you take one."

Jared groaned and nodded toward the window.

"I can't even open it?" the boy asked. A day there and he was already stir-crazy. "Is there any way I can stop it or something?" Jared asked pathetically. He sounded like an inexperienced teenager to himself.

Jensen grimaced and thought about how he could help.

"Alright, you can open the window. But no, there's no way to stop it other than suppressants, but those don't work during your heat," he clarified as he opened the window, letting in a cool breeze that would probably feel good on the heated skin of an omega. "I'll go tell Jody to get some books for you." Jensen walked to the door and scanned the room to make sure everything was in place.

Jared practically bounced up from the bed and ran to the window to let his heated skin feel fresh air. 

"God, thank you," he said without thinking, leaning his arms and head out of the window. His mind went elsewhere as the cool breeze washed over him and he let out a soft hum, relaxing finally.

Jensen watched the little omega with a smile before leaving. Jared made Jensen feel even more protective than he usually was of the omegas.

When he approached Jody, the resident beta woman who helped with omegas, Jensen cleared his throat and dropped his smile. He wasn't known for being so... Nice? Was that the word?

"The new arrival, Jared. Can you bring him some books, water, and some notebooks to maybe write in? He's in room B of the heat barracks," he told the woman. Cropped brown hair accentuated her sharp features, eyes knowledgeable and bright. She was one of Jensen’s most trusted employees.

Jody nodded and set off to collect the items, bringing them to the heat barracks, and knocking lightly on the door. 

"Jared?" she called through the wood.

Jared had fallen asleep standing up, head resting on his crossed arms at the windowsill. The knock shook him awake and he wiped at the drool that was on his cheek. 

Jared went over to the pale door and opened it to reveal the woman, Jody, as Jensen had said. She was carrying a small notebook and pen along with four books. 

"Jensen told me to bring these up for you," she said softly as she placed them down on the small bed. "He's never done this for anyone else," she mentioned quickly before leaving to tend to the other workers that were on duty. Jared was left confused, and happy, and angry because he was happy. Why the hell was the owner of a brothel treating him nicely? Why was the most gorgeous person on the face of the planet being nice to him? The teen let out a loud groan and flopped onto the bed, picking up one of the books.

_Learning About Your Heat: It’s Natural!_

Jared let out a long, monotonous groan at the book choice, but began reading anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen woke Jared up the next morning, leading the omega to his office so they could talk privately. 

"How did you sleep?" Jensen asked once they were both seated.

Jared shrugged and sighed. 

"It was better with the window open at night. I couldn't even put my covers on," the boy admitted, blushing softly for no reason other than being in the presence of the alpha who had been kind enough to give him books and a notebook. "What did you need to tell me?"

Jensen chuckled and shook his head. 

"I told you to take a cold bath," the man reminded. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, preparing to give the same speech he gave to all the new omegas. "Well, you're going to be starting work next week. Like I told you yesterday, omegas can pick and choose who their customers will be, as long as at the end of the week, they have a certain amount of money. The amount you reach decides how much you get paid. Disobedience means punishment. I will be the one to distribute the punishment. Any questions?"

"Well, what rules could I potentially disobey? And what if no customers want me?" Jared asked, voice trailing quieter at the second one. The teen's eyes dropped and he stared at the clasped hands in his lap. "What if I don't want any of them?" Jared asked, not wanting to imagine what next week would be like.

Jensen sighed and leaned on his desk, trying to catch Jared's eyes. 

"I assure you people will want you. You smell intoxicating and you're a lot more attractive than you think. As for the customers... You need to have at least three since it’s your starting week."

"Three?" Jared choked, wincing at the inevitable pain of being brutally fucked by those rich men. The compliment made Jared's cheeks rosy, though, and he bit his lip. "You still haven't told me what rules are exactly in place," he mentioned after a minute, hands rubbing along his thighs to try to relax himself.

Jensen nodded.

"Well, things like no fighting. Stay out of the heat barracks unless you're in heat, keep your room clean. _Eat_ ,” he stressed the last part, frowning. Jared had picked at the food Jody brought him later that previous night and it added more grey hairs to that sandy head of Jensen’s. The alpha listed more rules for Jared, all of which had different levels of punishment. 

"Okay, so, no fights, no trespassing into the heat barracks unless I'm in heat, keep my room clean, no talking back, no hurting or refusing clients once in a room with them, referring to the guards as Sir and you as Alpha... Is that some sort of kinky thing?" Jared asked, cocking a brow at the owner of the brothel. The rules were easy but calling the guards, especially dick-bag Azazel, "Sir" went against all of his teenage hormonal, fuck-authority angst.

Jensen rolled his eyes. They were doing so well up until Jared's little comment. 

"No, it’s a title of respect. It's something I demand Jared, and if you don't learn it, your stay at the brothel won't be pleasant,” he warned.

Jared laughed, a sweet sound compared to his growls and cries the day before. 

"I was just messing with you..." Jared murmured, clearing his throat before saying, "Alpha," with a small chuckle. "Agh, fuck," Jared grunted and crossed his arms over his lower stomach, slick coating his hole again, heat rising to the surface of his skin. The young omega's scent filled the office with its deliciously sweet smell. "This is gonna last another four days?" Jared asked, whining as he put his chin to his chest.

Jensen inhaled just as Jared started leaking, causing him to get hit with Jared's scent full force.

"Shit," he hissed under his breath and tried to calm himself. For some reason, hearing Jared call him Alpha affected Jensen a lot more than any other omega. "Yeah. Four more days," he answered in a gruff voice, trying not to let his eyes wander over the long expanse of his newest omega. Lean body, face red with a sheen sweat of how hot he was.

 _Bet his insides would feel hot on my cock… God dammit! Get it the fuck together_ , Jensen thought, cracking his knuckles for a distraction.

Jared's hazel eyes were nearly black as he looked back up at the other male and his heart sped. The natural lubricant was coating the seat of his pants now as well as the chair he was sitting on and he gulped. He was in so much pain.

"G-God... I don't think I can walk," Jared whispered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, the amount of slick making a slight squish from his movement. "Can... Help, please?"

Jensen looked at the boy and nodded quietly. He got up and scooped Jared into his arms, the slick dripping on his skin and driving him crazy. It was all he could do not to bend Jared over his desk and fuck him until his knot was linking them.

"I'm going to carry you to your room and you're going to take a bath," he said hoarsely as he carried the boy, own cock pressing painfully hard against his suit pants. 

Jared growled in pain, his whole body wrecked with tremors. Usually omegas' first heats were their worst and when around alphas, it tended to get harder to control. When the two reached the bathroom of Jared's small room and the boy was put down, he clawed off his clothes with desperate hands, uncaring that his boss was standing behind him. Jared turned the small bath on to the coldest setting and got in, cock red and hard between his legs before he pulled his knees up to his chest and relished the cold.

Jensen shifted in his spot and fixed his hard cock in his pants. He was inwardly praising his control. He wasn't sure how he made it without at least scenting the omega. And when Jared stripped? Fuck all Jensen had to do was slip his cock—

"I'm going to go back to my room to clean up. I'll have Jody bring some painkillers for you, they should help the... Craving," he said awkwardly.

Jared nodded, head bowed as his body practically steamed from how hot he was. The boy just wanted to rut up against anything and everything, _especially_ Jensen, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't let himself down like that. Jared still had his virginity and he didn't want to just be giving it away in the heat of the moment, no pun intended. God, it was going to be a horrible next four days for Jared. Maybe he could just... 

He peeked up from his bangs and saw that the man had left and he spread his legs some, fingertips trailing down into the water to experimentally touch at his aching hole. A soft gasp surpasses his lips and he sunk in an entire finger like if he didn't, he would die. The moment the pad of his index finger touched his prostate, Jared howled and came, white ropes of hot cum spurting onto his abdomen, some landing on his chin, even. 

That... Was an orgasm? 

Jared didn't know too much about sex or any sort of self-pleasure besides what Brady had told him a year prior.

_"You put your finger in your butt, like this, and then you curl it kinda," Brady said, finger inside the circle made with his thumb and index on his other hand. Jared just groaned and pushed at him like he was talking nonsense._

_"You don't put stuff up there, it only comes out!" Jared laughed, smiling brightly at his best friend._

_"Hey, don't knock it till you try it, Jaybird," Brady responded, knocking Jared's side gently with his elbow._

Jared didn't think Brady would have been correct but, holy hell, he was. The teen took his time getting out of the cool bath and grabbed new underwear and a pair of pajama pants and a too-big, white t-shirt, presumably a hand-me-down from another omega.

Jensen came back to Jared's room with some fast acting suppressants and a gallon of water. Omegas needed to stay hydrated or they could potentially die during heat. He knocked on the door with a scowl, internally cursing Jody for being busy. He really needed to get Jared's scent out of his head. His arms still smelled of the omega's slick that had dried earlier. The only thing keeping him from getting a guard to give the supplies to Jared was the rabid possessiveness Jensen felt for the new arrival.

Jared opened up the door wide and smiled lazily at the alpha. It was obvious something had happened because the scent wasn't as strong and Jared was only a tad feverish, shaggy hair pulled back into a tiny bun to get the sweaty locks off of his forehead. 

"Oh, thank god," Jared mumbled and took the gallon of water from the man in front of him without any hesitation, may I, please, or thank you, and drank from it greedily, some of the cool water slipping down his chin onto his neck, wetting the cotton neckline of the shirt. Jared pulled the jug back from his red lips and panted, twisting the cap back on. "Thank you," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Where's Jody?"

Jensen was cursing the omega in front of him, his eyes following the droplet of water down the smooth neckline. 

"She's with other omegas," he answered briskly, his eyes going dark with lust. He could control himself but _fuck_ , the scent and the sight of Jared, so innocent, yet looking so tempting... It made Jensen wonder how Jared would look utterly debauched, clinging onto Jensen's knot as Jensen pumped him with come. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, voice cracking slightly and giving away his discomfort.

Jared nodded, setting the jug on the bedside table. 

"Yeah, after the bath—" he stopped short, cheeks lighting up like a Christmas tree at the memory of what he had done, "—I felt a lot better. I should do it more often." To Jensen, "it" was a bath, but for Jared, it was anything but. "Are those suppressants?" the teen asked, eyeing the pill bottle in the male's hand. "I thought you wanted me to go into heats so I'm easier for patrons?" Jared remarked, a bit of anger still to his words about his situation but not as bad as how it was the first day.

Jensen's haze of lust cleared and he frowned at the boy.

"They're for now. They help take the edge off during the heat, they just don't stop it completely. I know it hurts you not having... Someone, but I thought it would be nice if you didn't need someone carrying you around," his voice got more aggressive at the end. He was an alpha, _the_ alpha of the house and he was explaining himself to the new omega? He realized how ridiculous the concept was. He made the rules, he decided when to be nice. "If you get passive aggressive, you won't like the outcome,” he growled in warning.

Jared smiled gently at the annoyance coming off of the older male and he took the pill bottle from him calmly to read the label. 

"One in the morning and one at night," Jared murmured, tilting the orange bottle to try to get a better look at the tablets inside. "So, this will make it not hurt as much? Are there any side effects? Is my liver gonna explode if I take these for too long?" Jared asked with a smirk, setting the bottle down next to the bed with the water.

Jensen rolled his eyes.

"No. Do you want them or not? I'll take them back because there are other omegas who would kill to have those,” he snapped at the newcomer. 

Jared's brows furrowed and nodded his head.

"Yes, I want them, Alpha," Jared whispered and looked down at the ground. "Thank you, Alpha," Jared murmured before moving away to sit down on his bed and write in his notebook.

So far, he had kept a diary of everything that had happened to him in the brothel. A small lock of hair fell from the bun and curled around Jared's cheek, the big shirt and pink pajama bottoms with a ponytail making him look more like a kid than the angsty teenager he was.

Jensen watched the omega and sighed.

"If you need anything, call," he motioned to the phone on the bedside table; newly installed. It was easier to have Jody and himself on-call if something horrible were to happen in the omegas rooms and they couldn’t reach them otherwise. "I'm line one." 

He left the room after that, going to his room so he could hopefully get rid of the headache that was starting to form.

Jared made a small note at the top of his current diary entry:

_Jen: Line 1_

Jared turned to lay on his stomach and continued to write in his journal until an hour later when he was pulled from his thoughts by Azazel. 

"Do you want to eat in here or in the dining room?" the guard asked, jaw tense. 

"I'll go out there," Jared said and when the man shot him a look, he quickly added on a "Sir" to the end. 

Once dressed in the “normal” clothes he was provided, he was walked to the same segregated dining room, and quickly noticed that Cody wasn't there with the others this time.

When Jared was seated, he shot a nervous glance to Jess.

"Where's Cody?" the teen asked in a hushed tone, hungrily digging into the steak and potatoes; the suppressants were fast and the ridiculous urge to eat hit him like a freight train once he smelled the food. Jared knew Cody could have just ended his heat cycle, but he felt that that wasn’t the case.

"He got hurt by a client," Jess said flatly, face shadowed by sadness and a hint of resentment. 

"How?" Jared pried, and looked to the other man at the table, Matt. 

Matt sighed and felt no reason to lie to the newcomer.

"He was choked too hard. Passed out. He'll be fine though," Matt whispered through gritted teeth, shooting Jared a warning glance that said "keep talking and you'll regret it”.

The rest of their meal was spent in silence and when Jared was done, he sat and waited for Azazel to escort him back to the room. Jared changed back into those ever-comfy pajamas but didn't write. He laid silently under his covers. The kid had been choked too hard? Is that what was going to happen to Jared in four, short days?

At the end of the week, Jensen escorted Jared to his new room, which he was to share with Jess.

"This is where you will return to at the end of the day when you're done with the clients," Jensen explained. "Speaking of, there will be a few men coming in today. They're probably going to be interested in you," he admitted in distaste.

Jared couldn't help the feeling of panic bubbling up in his stomach and he looked at the ground again instead of the man he had come to slightly trust. Jess and Jared got along great and were already becoming close friends. She told him about the do’s and don’t's of the brothel and brushed his hair at night like a big sister would even though she was only a year older. They had a tight bond that Jared hoped would never be broken. 

"So, how does it work? Do I just point and say 'I want you'? Or is there some other process to it?" Jared asked, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He wanted to wake up from the impending nightmare and be back with Brady.

Jensen shook his head

"They will come to you. But you have the choice to reject them if you feel safer with one of the others," he clarified as he pulled out more suitable clothing that showed more of the omega's skin. "Wear this."

Jared held in a whimper at the skimpy outfit. The pants would be tight, showing off every bulge and curve of his developing lower body and the purple cropped shirt rode up to about half an inch over his belly button, exposing the ever-increasing span of honey skin. He was told to put on a pair of black booties as well, the wedge-like heel making it difficult to walk in. Thankfully, they had shoes in his size or else he would’ve had to walk barefoot and any more skin showing would have made him spontaneously combust.

"You'll get the hang of it eventually. You'll be fine out there, baby," Jess comforted, stroking his hair back as she sprayed him with some floral scent. 

After Jared was done getting ready, he got a good luck hug from Jess and was walked out to the parlor. He had only been in there in the early mornings for breakfast with everyone. The normal dining room was set aside. The teen self-consciously wrapped his arms around his middle and trembled as he was put in a line with other new omegas. Some looked as young as 11 and Jared felt his stomach flip-flop. 

"My, my, what have we here?" a deep voice said to the side of Jared and he kept his stance as still as possible, trying to force his lower lip to stop quivering but a small tear and whimper escaped without his permission.

"Aw, it's okay, baby boy, I'll take _real_ good care of you," the man purred, moving Jared's hands away from his stomach to gently caress with calloused fingers. The stranger kept whispering filthy things to Jared, and Jared turned his head so he wouldn’t have to see the man. The omega felt like he was going to be sick as four others approached him. He had to pick three out of five. 

The alpha that came up to him after the first was short and balding with an English-like accent thick in his speech. Black as death suit accompanied by a vibrant, red tie clothed the seemingly wealthy man well and Jared didn't feel as intimidated by his presence; the man simply looked and didn't speak or touch. The other three were below-average, older men. One had a completely bald head but a full set of bushy eyebrows and he commented that they weren't the only bushy part on him. The second of the trio was a bit more fit and had greying hair, a dip in his chin, dressed more casually than the others and didn't speak nearly as much. The third man was slightly dopey with a big nose but seemed innocent enough that Jared felt okay around him. 

In the end, he picked the dopey guy, English guy, and the bald guy--grey hair decided Jared was too young for him--for his three clients he would see twice a week.

Jensen growled at how one of the men touched Jared before reminding himself that this was a business. He watched from the other room, nodding in approval that Jared seemed to choose his clients accordingly. Those three were generous tippers. Jared would see the first one tomorrow and Jensen could only hope things went along smoothly. 

The other omegas picked their clients, not all getting the same luck Jared got. There were some clients that looked too touchy and others who looked too aggressive. Those were the ones who would be watched.

When Jared was told he was dismissed, he practically ran out of the room, nearly falling. 

"Bathroom?" he asked another omega quickly and when they pointed to the door on the other side of the hall, he ran, almost falling because of the heels, and burst through the door. He got to his knees in front of the toilet to vomit roughly. He had never felt so embarrassed and disgusted in his entire life. When he was done, he sat on the floor with his head in his hands. Was this really happening to him?

Jess followed her friend's scent into the bathroom. It wasn't unusual to find an omega trying to hide in here. Especially a new one. 

"Jared," she called softly through the door. "Jared you have to come out."

Jared whined and sobbed into his hands before dry heaving into the toilet once more. Tomorrow, he was going to see the first patron and Jared didn't know how he could handle it. The teen walked out of the bathroom and half-ran to his new bedroom just to collapse onto the bed and sob more.

Jess followed Jared, but not without catching Jensen's attention. Jensen followed Jessica as she ran back to their room to comfort her friend.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured and gently sat on the bed to start rubbing Jared's back. It was horrible to be new and a virgin; no omega wanted to get knotted by an alpha they didn't know.

Jensen just stood at the doorway, listening to Jared cry into the pillow as Jess tried to calm him. 

_He'll come around_ , Jensen thought. 

But he wasn't sure he wanted Jared to come around. A tiny part of him, the alpha in him, wanted Jared to do something wrong so Jensen could get his hands on him.

_I gotta stop thinking that way._

Jared's breaths were shaky and shallow and he whimpered but relaxed nonetheless at her touch. It was nice to have a friend in the house. Jess had to return to her own clients and Jared wrote quickly and messily into his notebook, the ink dark because he pressed it so hard to the paper, tear droplets falling gently into the white page. 

He fell asleep crying and scared that night.


	3. Chapter 3

"You'll be fine, just... Relax when he puts it in, okay? And relax your throat, don't keep it too tight..." Jess advised the boy, putting the finishing touches of bronzer and blush on his paled face. Jared could only nod, trying not to tear up again; he'd mess up the makeup the alpha requested he wear. 

The clothing choice was also picked by the alpha and Jared wore loose fitting sweatpants with lacy, pink panties underneath and a plain, white shirt. 

Jess hugged him quick and tight before Jared was taken to one of the private rooms in the brothel.

The teen sat awkwardly on the squeaky bed and gulped. Hopefully the man would be gentle. 

"There's the lil' omega baby," the voice cooed when the man entered the room. Jared froze immediately and whimpered softly. The bald man walked forward and laid Jared's smaller body down against the sheets and began unbuttoning his pants. His cock was already hard and when he pulled down Jared's sweatpants to his knees, he grinned. A disgusting, almost evil grin. "Look how pretty you look in these," the man purred, gently stroking Jared through the silk and the teen whined, trying to stay as still as possible. In one quick movement, the bald man yanked the sweatpants the rest of the way off and grabbed lubricant from a side drawer. "So pretty for me," the older male whispered, slicking up his cock and moving the panties aside, not even caring to prep the virgin.

When Jared felt the thick head press against his hole, he began panicking. Jared tried wiggling away but was only held down and his body's natural response was to just claw at whatever was in front of him, tears blurring his vision. 

The man growled in pain and sat back on his heels, covering his bloody face with both hands. Jared hastily got up and ran out of the room and down the hall to his own bedroom before locking himself in the bathroom. Sobs tore through his body and he could still feel the wetness and pressure of where the head was. The teen didn't mean to react that way, it just happened. 

\---------

"Your fucking little bitch clawed my face, Jensen!" the old man yelled, "I deserve a fucking refund!"

Jensen's eyes widened before he let a growl slip through his teeth. 

"I assure you he'll receive a punishment," Jensen gritted out between clenched teeth. He pulled out a checkbook and wrote a check that was twice the sum of what the man originally paid. "I'd like you to keep quiet about this, though. He's new here and I don't want business to suffer because of this." He handed the check over to the man, watching him with calculating eyes. "And if you say a word to anyone, I'll personally see to it that you have lawyers on you within seconds," he added.

The man eyed the check and nodded before glaring up at the other alpha.

"Keep your bitches in check," was all he said before he left the room. 

\---------

Jared was still locked in the bathroom before a hard banging came from the other side and he curled up tighter against himself, whimpering. A key could be heard unlocking the door and Jared put his head against his knees, trying desperately to make his current reality dissipate.

Jensen stood there, eyes red and angry. 

"What the hell?" he snarled at the balled up looking omega. His anger melted and he closed the door so no one else could see them. "Jared? Are you okay?" the older male asked, voice hushed. He crouched down next to the omega, not liking how he was crying and whimpering.

Jared wailed and threw himself into the arms of the other man, not caring that he was being too close.

"Please, Alpha, fuck me before any of the others do, please..." Jared cried, body trembling. He didn't want his virginity to be taken by someone he didn't trust or know. Even though he had only known Jensen for about a week, he had grown to like the man and trust him with most things; he had been nice and generous, doing nothing to cause distrust between them.

Jensen froze at the request and looked down at Jared with wide eyes. 

"Do you actually mean that? I don't..." 

_I don’t fuck the omegas in my care_ , he thought.

He rubbed Jared's back soothingly, just wanting to make the crying go away.

Jared nodded, burying his face into the crook of the man's neck. 

"Please, I don't want my first time to be with someone other than you," the teen admitted, sobs still hiccuping out of him.

Jensen picked Jared up and held him close, looking at the two of them in the mirror. 

"Alright, Jared, alright. When do you…?" He swallowed the lump in his throat. The other omegas couldn't know about this. He had turned down far too many and he knew they wouldn't like the fact that he chose one over them.

"Tonight...?" Jared suggested, looking up at the alpha with teary eyes. "Please, don't let them hurt me..." Jared whispered pathetically, cheeks flushing red at the fact that his sweatpants were discarded on the floor of the previous room and all he was wearing was the panties and shirt.

Jensen looked down and found himself lost in those hazel eyes. He couldn't say no even if he wanted to. The instinctual urge to protectprotect _protect_.

"Tonight, then. We'll be in my room so we're not interrupted," he murmured quietly. He made no comment about Jared's lack of dress, instead quietly appreciated the sight. He did, after all, see Jared naked the week prior anyway.

Jared sighed in relief, clinging tighter to Jensen. 

"Thank you... Thank you," he whispered, looking up at his emerald eyes, own puffy from exhaustion and crying. The boy didn't get much sleep that last night, constantly staring, wide awake at the wall, thinking of all the horrible possibilities.

Jensen sighed and stroked Jared's hair to soothe the omega. 

"Let's get to my room now. You can shower and nap there. You'll be safe." He knew that right now the safest place for omegas to be, especially vulnerable ones, was with a capable alpha.

Jared nodded and stood up on shaky legs, Jensen's hand a warm and reassuring presence on his lower back. They walked to his room and Jared was shocked. The huge bed was pushed up against the left wall, dark purple silk sheets adorning the top of it, four bookshelves lining the right side of the bed with one nightstand at the right. There were double doors that Jared assumed led to a closet on the right side of the opposite wall and a door in the left corner of the same wall, leading to an inviting bathroom that he was led to. The clawfoot tub sat horizontally next to the cabinets and sinks, the toilet on the other side of the sinks. A walk-in shower lined the back wall, beige tiles surrounding the inside. The walls were a rich white color and the tile was marble. It was truly amazing to Jared; it was practically straight out of a book. All his life, he had only known normal one to two story houses with run down bedrooms where many kids had stayed over the years. 

"Which do I use...?" Jared asked timidly, eyes flashing between the shower and tub.

"Whichever is more comfortable for you. I'm assuming that's the tub," Jensen answered as he eyed the tub. It was no surprise to the people of the house that Jensen was a man of order. He was borderline OCD with his rules. Everything has a place and reason, and anyone who opposed it got on Jensen's bad side. "I'll get you some towels." He left Jared's side to grab three white towels, one for Jared's waist, one for his hair, and one for him to step on when he got out of the tub. He placed the two on the sink and one on the floor before turned to Jared. "Do you... Want me to go in with you? So you can get comfortable with being naked together?" he offered awkwardly. Jesus Christ. He was an alpha and he was getting nervous because of an omega.

Jared's neck and cheeks turned a dark red and he nodded shyly, biting his lip as he turned away from the man to turn the hot water on in the tub. It would be nice to just relax with the man before they did anything. Jared already trusted Jensen but, hell, he couldn't pass up that offer, could he?

Truthfully, Jared had a crush on the alpha; that's why he always teased the man. He loved the reactions he got and loved getting the attention despite Jensen's growling and threatening voice. He also had an overwhelming urge to please and serve him.

The boy ran his slender fingers under the water to make sure it was hot enough before plugging the drain. He slipped off the satin panties and folded them neatly on the toilet seat along with the sweat and tear soaked shirt. Jared got into the still-filling tub and goosebumps rose to the surface of his tanned skin. It felt nice and although he curled in on himself out of habit, he was relaxed more than he had been that day.

Jensen watched the omega as he undressed, paying particular attention to the panties that were now sitting on the toilet. The sight of Jared in that form-fitting scrap of silk made his pants grow tight. However, the thought of another alpha touching Jared made Jensen angry. It probably wasn't a good sign, but he couldn't help himself. He was a good alpha, he deserved a little something, right? 

He stripped his clothes as well, folding them in a particular way and stacking them on the bathroom counter. He wasn't fazed by his nudity, or the fact that his cock was hard from Jared's scent and body.

Jared opened his eyes back up, unaware that he had shut them once the other man had scooted him forward to get in behind him and pull his back flush to his chest. The possessive gesture made something warm curl throughout Jared's chest and he sighed, almost happily. The boy adjusted then froze at the feeling of the alpha's hard length pressing against his lower back. 

"A-Are you..." Jared whispered, trailing off as he tried to relax. It was Jensen and he wouldn't hurt him. Jared knew he wouldn't.

Jensen ran his hands along Jared's arms to calm the omega. 

"Not going to do it now. You're just very sweet smelling even when you aren't in heat," Jensen admitted before leaning forward to turn off the faucet. He grabbed a bottle of expensive shampoo and poured some of the liquid into his hand. Once he deemed it a worthy amount, he put the bottle back and started lathering the omega's hair. He used his fingers to massage the suds into Jared's scalp, strangely enjoying this intimate action.

"Hnngh..." the young boy sounded, head falling limp against the fingers rubbing his head. Jared's eyelids fluttered closed again and he practically purred from how good it felt. The boy whined when the fingers were out of his hair but smiled once he felt warm water cascade down his chestnut locks. "Thank you," he whispered, still not opening his eyes. He felt too good, too relaxed to do anything.

A low grumble of pleasure came from Jensen's chest. His inner, ancestral alpha _liked_ the fact that he was providing for Jared. He ran his nose along the crook of the teen's neck, scenting him. 

"You're welcome," he murmured against Jared's skin. He then picked up the conditioner and repeated the process, massaging Jared's head longer so he could hear the purrs coming from the omega.

Jared almost felt his body dissolve against the other's, tiny hums, purrs, and squeaks slipping past his lips as he was massaged. After the water washed out the conditioner, the omega laid his head back against Jensen's shoulder, opening his eyelids only halfway to stare happily and lazily into the other's bright, green eyes. Slowly, Jared leaned up and turned, hesitantly pressing his lips up against Jensen's, palm resting on the middle of his chest gently.

Jensen didn't jump into the kiss too fast in fear of scaring the omega. Instead, he gradually and gently returned the kiss, his arms winding around the omega's waist. There was no doubt in Jensen's mind that Jared was an inexperienced kisser, but he liked it. He _liked_ that he was there first. That he was Jared's _first_.

Jared only kissed one other person before in his life and that was Brady. They were sitting up late at night and they both just turned to each other and kissed quickly. It was nothing but Jared thought it brought them closer that day. They never liked each other like that but it was nice to share that with someone. 

He clumsily slid his lips against Jensen's, both arms sliding up to wrap around his neck and he turned his body fully to straddle the alpha's lap.

A growl came from Jensen and he deepened the kiss, his hands stopping to rest on Jared's hips. The feeling of the warm and willing omega on his lap was driving him crazy. Part of him, the feral, mindless part, wanted to slot his cock between Jared's cheeks and go to town. But he knew better than that. It would come in due time.

As Jared kissed the other male, he hesitantly pushed down against the man's crotch, both of their cocks rubbing achingly slow. Jared's own dick was growing hard as he ground down against Jensen's fully erect one and he moaned softly into the kiss. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was so happy for once since he got there.

Jensen groaned and held Jared's hips down, grinding up against the omega.

"We should go to bed before I fuck you in the tub," he grumbled, voice heady with lust. He pulled away from the kiss to look down at Jared, his green eyes dark with desire.

Jared laughed, a sweet sound filling the room. The boy nodded and eagerly got out of the tub and wiped himself off slowly, knowing he was teasing Jensen. After he was dry and his hair was partially dry, Jared stood awkwardly near the door; he didn't know if he should go into the bedroom or wait for the alpha to go with him. Omega instincts made him wait for a command. He had never felt this way about an alpha. They usually had to use a voice to make him obey but Jared felt a pulling urge to submit completely to Jensen.

The alpha dried himself, not taking his eyes off of Jared. When he got to the door, he patted Jared on the ass, signaling that he could go on to the bed. Jensen wanted to see Jared sprawled out on his bed, his for the taking. 

Jared giggled again, moving quickly over to the king sized bed and crawled up on top of the sheets. They were so incredibly soft that Jared was distracted for a moment, running his hands along the smooth surface. He had never felt anything that good in his life. Always scratchy sheets. The teen bet that in the winter, they'd keep him warm and cozy. A soft flush crossed his cheeks at the thought of staying in the man’s room until winter. Every night, sleeping in the bed with the alpha he had come to like.

Jensen watched with a fond smile, his alpha pausing to appreciate how... Cute Jared was being. He ran a hand over the omega's back after walking over to the bed as well, leaning over to place kisses along the ridges of his spine, sitting behind the teen.

"You look cozy," he murmured.

Jared's back arched slightly from the kisses, dick giving an interested twitch. 

"I am _very_ cozy," Jared purred before turning to climb into the older man's lap again. It felt right to be like that. Jared attached his plush lips to Jensen's again like he couldn't get enough. Fingers entangled in the sandy blonde hair that used to be gelled back in a professional manner but now it was sticking out in an, honestly, sexy way.

Jensen hummed in satisfaction and his hands trailed down to the omega's plump ass and squeezed each cheek in an appreciative manner. The kiss tasted sweet like Jared, a taste that Jensen didn't want to share. It was hard to remind himself that this wasn't a claiming, it was sex. 

Not mating, just fucking. 

His hand trailed down between Jared's cheeks, gently ghosting his finger over the virgin hole.

Jared sucked in a breath and whimpered and after a second, he began pushing down against the digit, wanting more despite the lack of lubricant. He sunk down to where Jensen's finger met his hand and groaned loudly. He felt so vulnerable and almost slutty but loved every second that he bounced on his own will on the finger, the burn nice. Slick only naturally occurred to omegas in heat, although there were certain medications that could change their hormones to make them slick every time they were aroused; Jensen had given some of his more popular omegas these to help them with the roughness of some clients. Slick was better than lube.

Jensen growled and curled his finger up into the omega. 

"Gotta fuck you with lube baby." He started kissing down Jared's neck, wanting to taste the skin there. "Don't want to hurt you,” he murmured.

"Unh," Jared whined at the movement against his prostate, body shaking in the man's lap. He nodded, eyes half-lidded, and bit his lip seductively despite himself not knowing how sexy it looked. "God, please, Alpha..." Jared murmured, moving up to remove the finger from his hole.

Jensen licked his lips and gently pushed Jared back onto the bed. 

"Gonna open you up, 'mega," he said lowly, voice coated with arousal. He pulled lube out of his bedside drawer and slicked up three fingers, wanting to prep Jared so he didn't get hurt. When he entered the first digit, he thrusted it inside a few times before adding another, this time going slower and watching the omega's face.

The one finger wasn't much but when the second was added, Jared let out a loud whine, the stretch a bit painful but in the best way possible. 

"G-God, Jensen..." the teen whimpered, wiggling against the bed to try to fuck himself back against the man's fingers. Precome leaked into the dip of Jared's stomach, pooling nicely on his flushed skin.

Jensen was captivated by the sight of Jared fucking back onto his fingers. 

"Can't wait to get my cock into you baby," he purred as he curled the two fingers up to reach Jared's prostate. He dipped down to lick a trail over Jared's stomach, not stopping the thrust of his fingers. "Love the way you moan for me." He slipped another finger in, stretching and fucking into Jared just like he was going to do with his cock.

Jared was a whimpering, squirming mess by the time the third finger was added, his body shaking. 

"Please, God, just f-fuck me!" Jared demanded, tears practically in his eyes from the overstimulation of his prostate.

Jensen pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock with lube. 

"I know, Jay. ‘M’gonna take care of you." He pressed the tip to Jared's hole, wanting him to feel the slow ease of Jensen entering. Jensen had to clench his teeth to keep from slamming into the perfect heat. Jared was so tight and perfect that Jensen just wanted to bury his dick into him until they were linked for days. 

A long, high pitched moan released from the teen's throat as he was penetrated. It hurt, a lot, but Jared didn't mind as much because it was _Jensen_. He winced slightly, trying to relax around the man's thick dick. 

"So good, baby, so good,” Jensen whispered. He leaned down to kiss Jared's cheek, thinking the stretch might be too much for him.

Jared’s omega nature made him submit, almost craving the other male's knot. When Jensen was down to the base of his pelvis for a few minutes, Jared nodded, feeling like he was used to the stretch and burn. 

"O-Okay, I'm good..." Jared said, wrapping his long legs around Jensen's lower back.

Jensen groaned and started rolling his hips into Jared's, going at a maddeningly slow pace. He wanted to let go and fuck the omega raw, but that probably wouldn't be good for his first time. 

"So tight for me, could stay inside you for days," Jensen grunted as he pushed into Jared again.

The boy moaned, the words curling sweetly through his lower stomach and dick, making it leak even more. 

"F-Fuck, Alpha..." he whimpered, arms moving to wrap around the other man's neck, nails digging into his upper back, crescent moons accentuated with red embedded in his skin. "Faster," Jared whispered, voice breathy and dripping with lust.

A growl sounded from Jensen and something snapped inside of him. He grabbed Jared's hips and picked up his pace, the rough and demanding pace landing harsh blows to Jared's prostate. 

"God I wanted to fuck you like this when you were in heat. Wanted to fuck the slick right out of you,” he spoke in low growls next to Jared's ear, words spilling out without any filter. "Wanted to feel you tighten around my knot."

Staccato moans released past Jared's lips, nails scraping down the older man's back. The repeated hits to his prostate were too much and Jared came untouched, the warm cum shooting all over his chest, almost close to his neck. 

"Oh, fuck, Alpha! Fuck!" Jared cried out as his velvet insides clamped down against the thick dick inside him, groaning long and hot. "J-Jen," Jared said after a minute of the pounding and whimpered, panting. "Alpha, h-hurts," Jared whined hotly, almost sounding like he was spurring him on. It was too much, too hard. The veil of his orgasm had slipped off of his mind and revealed the feeling of his hole being completely ravaged.

Jensen pushed in one final time, coming inside the tight heat, but not knotting him. The haze of pleasure faded after a few minutes and he noticed Jared was whimpering—and not in a good way. His eyes widened and he slowly pulled out so he didn't hurt Jared anymore. 

"I'm so sorry,” Jensen gasped slightly. He rubbed Jared's thighs, trying to soothe the omega. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean for it to get that far." He nuzzled Jared's cheek in apology, feeling like shit because he hurt the omega that trusted him to be gentle.

Jared felt the alpha's cum spill out of his sore hole and onto the purple, now stained, comforter. 

"I-It's fine," he whispered, wiping at a stray tear that betrayed him. "That's how it's gonna be with my clients anyway, right?" Jared asked almost bleakly, sitting up against the headboard.

Jensen frowned and cupped Jared's cheek, gently rubbing his thumb under his leaking eye. 

"Please don't cry, I'm sorry." He wanted to take the hurt omega in his arms and hold him until he was feeling better. Wanted to pet his hair and whisper compliments to Jared. Protectprotect _protecthim_. "Please don't run from me."

"I'm not going to," Jared assured the alpha, reaching up a shaky hand to cup his cheek. "I get it. I don't blame you for going harder than you should have. Plus, you kinda got me ready for what it would be like," Jared repeated, trying to justify the painful last minute of sex as preparation. "I'm just glad my first time was with you." Jared hesitantly leaned forward for a slow kiss, no rush behind it like earlier, but affection. The omega pulled back and looked down between his legs then back up at Jensen. "Can I take a shower now?"

Jensen pet Jared's hair and nodded. 

"Yeah, you can. Do you... Want to stay the night here?" Jensen offered quietly. It was against his better judgement, he really shouldn't have offered it, but he really wanted to have Jared with him. 

Just for the night.

Jared squeaked, eyes widening in surprise. 

"O-Of course! I'd love that," Jared replied, a smile breaking out across his face. He hugged Jensen close and whispered another thank you before heading to the bathroom. 

\---------

Jensen had brought Jared extra clothes to sleep in and Jared almost died at how comfortable they were. The shirt was a soft cotton and the sweatpants were fuzzy and warm. Both were a bit big on him, but he didn't mind. 

Once curled up in the bed, new comforter on top of him, he looked over to Jensen who was getting dressed. 

"Have you ever done this for anyone else?"

Jensen cleared his throat and sat on the bed, back against the headboard, looking everywhere but at Jared.

"I haven't slept with the omegas here," he admitted before laying down. He looked over at the omega, wondering if it would be okay to hold Jared. "I make it a rule not to."

Jared blushed softly at the fact that he was allowed in there with the man. Jared shyly scooted closer to Jensen, laying a flat palm against the middle of his warm chest, rubbing slowly. 

"Well, thank you, for letting me stay," Jared whispered, eyelids dropping slightly from his exhausting day.

Jensen ran his hand over the omega's back, gently pulling him closer so they were cuddling. 

"You're welcome, Jared." He kissed Jared's forehead and pulled a blanket over them, wanting the omega to feel warm and safe through the night.

Truth be told, Jensen was exhausted, too. He released all of his pent up energy with the day's activities and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"G'night," Jared murmured and snuggled his face into the older man's chest before drifting off, hand stilling on the muscular abdomen. Having the omega so close made warmth blossom everywhere in Jensen’s body. It felt right. They fit together. 

Jensen fell asleep with Jared’s smile fresh in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared woke up gradually, his full bladder at the forefront of his mind. Sleepily, he crawled out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. After he did his business, he flopped back on the bed and reached a hand out to touch Jensen.

Nothing.

Jared opened his eyes wide and sat up, brows furrowing deeply. 

"Alpha?" Jared called out. He was hoping last night didn't scare Jensen away from him.

Jensen came back to his room, dressed in his day clothes. He smiled at the sight of Jared on his bed and couldn't help but want to see that all the time. He shook his head of those dangerous thoughts and cleared his throat. 

"Hey. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you," he announced, making himself known to the omega.

Jared's lips curled into a bright smile and a fluttery feeling swirled throughout his heart and stomach before he bit his lip and blushed. 

"Hey... Do we both have to work today?" Jared asked, face falling slightly at the term "work". He didn't want to be with anyone _but_ Jensen at this point. His crush on the alpha in front of him had become deeper after the previous night and Jared looked down, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed.

Jensen held back a growl at the thought of another alpha touching Jared. But Jared wasn't his, he was a worker. He was under Jensen's care. 

"Not today. You can start tomorrow. Just so you can relax a little today." He closed the distance between them, hands ghosting over the omega's sides. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Part of Jensen still felt guilty about hurting Jared. He wanted to care for the omega and show him that he had control. But Jensen was sure yesterday was a one-time thing. He just hoped Jared knew that.

Goosebumps popped up all over Jared's body at the soft movement of Jensen's hands. 

"'M'fine. Just a little sore," Jared replied with a shrug and looked up at his boss-crush with his bright, hazel eyes. "Why do you have to work today? Can't you just get a secretary beta to do your stuff?" Jared queried before adjusting to sit up on his knees, arms wrapping loosely around the other's neck.

Jensen closed his eyes in concentration before speaking.

"Because I run the place. If I get someone else to do it, that will look suspicious," he tried to explain without looking into Jared's eyes. He knew if he did, his resolve would weaken. "And you should get back to your room, too," he managed to get out as he rubbed circles into Jared's skin.

Jared attached his pink lips to the side of Jensen's jaw, kissing and nipping gently. 

"You could always do paperwork in bed," Jared suggested, breath hot against the alpha's skin. The boy was wondering if an aftershock of his heat was coming. It wasn't unusual to be done with a heat but still get tiny bursts of it a couple days after it ended.

Jensen swallowed and contemplated his choices. He could tell Jared that he was only helping that prior night and there was nothing between them. Jared would be hurt but it would be better for the both of them.

_Or…_

He could enjoy the day with Jared. Pretend that they could be together, ignore reality and just let himself feel for Jared for the one day. 

"I don't know, Jared," he breathed out, the hairs on the back of his neck rising with each brush of Jared's lips.

Jared pulled back and sat on his heels, pouting. 

"Fine, Mr. I-Have-A-Job-That-I-Can't-Put-Off-For-Even-One-Second," Jared teased, before sliding off the bed, sweatpants hanging loosely on his hips, "you know where to find m—" 

Jared groaned and quickly took off the pants as to not ruin the clothes Jensen gave him as he felt slick begin to coat his hole. 

"Fuck, I thought this was over," Jared whimpered, neck and cheeks heating up bright red.

Jensen was sure this was some kind of sign saying ‘call in sick'. His breathing increased and with each inhale, he caught a stronger scent of Jared. 

"Fuck,” he sighed, voice hoarse and his pants tightened in sheer anticipation. "'Mega, you're going to drive me crazy." He pulled Jared close by his hips, Jared's wet backside pressing against Jensen's front. He couldn't care less about the stains on his pants at the moment.

"Jen, your pants," Jared whined, turning back to look at him with wide eyes filled with apologies. "I'm sorry, I hope they don't stain too bad," Jared mumbled before a loud gasp released from his lips as Jensen began rubbing himself against him. Jared thought last night felt good, but this? Being in heat and being with his crush of all people? It felt like every sense was set on fire and his slick dripped down his thighs, body trembling.

Jensen leaned down to run the tip of his nose over Jared's neck, taking in his scent.

"Don't care about pants," he purred lowly, "just wanna touch you, make you feel good." His heart was racing at the possibility that he could possibly knot Jared. Last night had been great, but combine that with slick and a knot? Jensen wanted all of their clothes off right that second. But he didn't want to force Jared. That much he could control. "Will you let me help you?"

"Yes, Alpha, anything," Jared submitted, body on fire. The teen sat up on the messy bed and stuck his ass in the air, abdomen flat on the silk sheets. "Please, knot me, Alpha." Jared's censor was completely off and filth just came pouring out of his mouth to try to get the other man inside of him quicker. "I want you t'fill me up, fuck me real good, fill me full of your pups," Jared whimpered hotly, slick running all the way down to the crease of where his calf met his thigh. It felt like he was on burning from the inside out and he panted, hoping he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

Jensen practically lunged towards his bed, pulling his clothes off rapidly. His shirt was ripped open, sending buttons everywhere. 

"Gonna help you baby. God I just..." His eyes locked on Jared's entrance, watching a trickle of slick run down Jared's thigh. Without even thinking Jensen licked from Jared's leg up to his hole, moaning at the taste. It was even better than the smell. He couldn't get enough. He wanted to bury his face against Jared's hole and tease him until he was sobbing in need. Which wasn't going to be long; Jared was already feeling the effects of the intense sexual pleasure.

Jared shuddered and whined loudly, pushing his ass back against the man's tongue, absolutely in need of the other male. 

"Jen, c'mon, please, need it," Jared cried as the tongue lapped at his hole. The teen was seeing stars from how good everything felt.

Jensen took a few more laps before sitting up and sliding his dick between Jared's ass cheeks. He moaned and rubbed against it, coating himself with the omega's slick. Jared ground up against the pulsing rod, all the while groaning.

"Gonna take such good care of you," Jensen mumbled and started to push in.

It was perfect. Warm, wet, and oh so very tight despite their interaction the night before. It made Jensen want to fuck all coherent thought out of Jared.

When Jensen entered, it was easier to slide in than the night before and Jared relaxed easier around him. 

"God, Alpha, please _move_ ," he groaned before fucking himself back on the thick dick stretching his hole.

Jensen, like the night before, felt himself giving into his animalistic side. He grabbed Jared's hips and started thrusting relentlessly, pulling Jared back to meet every thrust. 

"Fuck,” he growled and leaned over the omega, angling himself so that he was thrusting as deep as possible.

Jared's hands gripped the sheets as tight as he possibly could, knuckles turning white. 

"God, fuck, knot me, alpha, I need it," Jared whimpered, breaths shallow pants, hole producing so much slick that a slight squish could be heard with each snap of Jensen's hips. Tears flooded from the teen's eyes because it was too good all at once and with a shriek, Jared came all over the silk sheets again. Jared kept pushing back on the fat dick despite Jensen's brutal pace and the fact that he just came. "Oh, fuck me, I need your cum," Jared cried, body practically trying to squeeze it out of the older man.

The base of Jensen's cock swelled and his thrusts slowed. He pulled Jared back onto him, pushing the knot inside so they were linked. His orgasm was released in waves and he rolled his pelvis to ride it out. 

"Jay," the alpha breathed, panting. He leaned down to kiss at the boy's spine, his teeth aching with the need to claim. He couldn't, of course, but damn he wanted to.

Jared whimpered as he felt the flesh expand within him and he collapsed, pulling Jensen with him. Cum stuck to his skin along with the sweat that made itself visible as a sheer layer. 

"Thank you..." Jared whimpered, wishing he would claim him. It felt like it had to happen. Someday, maybe it would. 

Jensen laid on his side and pulled Jared against him so they were spooning. 

"We have to wait until it deflates," he murmured, rubbing his hand along Jared's stomach. Part of him worried that Jared might get pregnant because that would certainly affect his whole 'this is a one-time thing' side. Technically, two times. Jensen could end everything right then and just claim Jared, take him out of the business before he _fully_ starts and then he'd be completely Jensen's. It sounded tempting, but he knew not to make decisions on an inflated knot.

Jared hummed sleepily and nodded, not minding the knot inside of him. 

"I like it," the boy whispered, lacing his fingers with the other man's. "I know I've said it before but honestly, thank you, for taking care of me even if it's your own personal rule not to fuck your omega workers. I'm grateful." Jared squeezed the alpha's hand, eyelids fluttering closed. Without any preamble, Jared fell asleep. 

\---------

When the boy woke up, he felt the warm body still pressed to his back, a soft cock only half in him. Jared laughed quietly and squirmed forward to let it out before sitting up to check the time. Four in the afternoon. Jared's eyes widened and he scrambled out of the bed to get dressed.

"I have an appointment at 4:15," Jared squeaked. Even though Jensen told him he was okay to take the day off, he felt guilty for getting so much from Jensen and not giving anything back.

Jensen woke up the moment Jared laughed then ground his teeth at the thought of someone else touching Jared. But it was his job. Their “special encounters” couldn't happen again. So he needed to remind Jared of that... Later. 

He sat up and nodded at the omega’s words.

"You should get dressed, then,” he grumbled, already feeling strange without his omega in his arms. Even though Jared wasn’t really _his_ omega.

Jared nodded and went to leave the room but paused at the door. 

"Thank you, again," he said before leaving.

\---------

Jared was made to wear nothing but a pair of normal, green and white striped boxers. He showered beforehand so his hair messily curled around his slender face.

"Ahh, there he is!" the man exclaimed when he walked into the room. Jared didn't feel much fear towards the lanky man and smiled warmly, but fakely, at him. 

"So, Alpha, how can I treat you today?"

 _Jesus, that was cheesy_ , Jared thought. 

"Just lay down after I put these sheets on, that's it," the man said and set his bag down on the floor next to the bed, digging through it before he pulled out three thick sheets and draped them across the bed. He motioned for Jared to lay down and the omega did as he was silently told. The teen laid on his back, legs bent, feet flat on the bed. 

The man dug rope out of his bag and smiled as he slowly tied Jared up. Of course, he was freaking out but he wanted to pay Jensen back for what he had done for him. The alpha laid his legs down flat against the bed first and tied his ankles to the end of the bed frame, mirroring his hands at the headboard. Jared's face was a beet red and he wiggled in his bonds. He saw the man dig out a clean, balled up pair of socks before shoving it in the teen's mouth. The younger male gagged slightly and yipped, heart rate picking up. He began to struggle in his restraints, scared cries muffled by the gag when he saw the man pull out a slender knife. 

"I'm allowed to do anything to you, omega. Remember that. You're mine to play with. You're my bitch and I paid good money for you," the man explained, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Jared, the boy trying to move away as the man simply laughed. He pointed the blade to the middle top of his abdomen and pressed down hard enough to draw blood and dragged it slowly down to right below his belly button. Jared was sobbing and pulling and pulling and pulling at the ropes and all of a sudden the worst pain had felt seared through him when a deep, horizontal slash was torn into his left side. It was then he realized why the man laid three big sheets down. 

"Shut up," the alpha growled, retracing the fresh cut again with slow pressure. Tears dripped down the sides of Jared's face, breaths shallow and shaky. 

"Pl'th," Jared tried to beg, sobbing. No one would hear him. Not only was the room soundproof, his cries for the man to stop were cut off by the socks. 

"Mmm, I still have 45 minutes, omega," Jared's captor purred before slashing another deep cut into his abdomen.

\---------

Jared went straight to his heat room despite the fact he was not allowed to after that, absolutely traumatized. By the end of their session, Jared was weak and pale. The man knew just how deep to cut so Jared wouldn't completely bleed out. 

The man had come on his face. 

Jared threw up and dry heaved into the small toilet. Everything hurt. Every time he bent to throw up, he pinched the skin on his stomach and it ripped open, freshly bleeding through his shirt that he was given by the alpha so he could “ruin it with his pretty blood and wear it the next time”. Jared would have to keep his wounds a secret. He could not have any other patrons knowing. They wouldn't like him and he would be completely useless. Jared didn't go to dinner that night and refused to answer his door despite Azazel threatening him. There's nothing the man could do that would be worse than what he had experienced. Death would be a blessing for the young boy.

Jensen frowned when Azazel reported that Jared wasn't present for dinner. He started to get worried when the other male also told him that Jared went into his heat room. Jensen couldn't help it; he found himself power-walking to the room Jared was in, worried for the omega.

"Jared?" he asked, knocking on the door. He couldn't smell much of the omega because the room was designed to seal the heat scent inside. But he knew Jared was in there.

Jared's hollow form jumped at the familiar voice and he sighed. 

"I'm trying to sleep!" he called out. He truly was. He had been sleeping all day but the previous interruption woke him and he couldn't fall back asleep. Jared absentmindedly touched at his fresh wounds, hoping they hadn't began bleeding again. The boy had wrapped his abdomen in all of the toilet paper in the bathroom, tucking the end underneath the makeshift cast to make it stay. He wore the blood-stained shirt just so he didn't ruin any other shirts. "I'm fine," Jared said again, knowing Jensen was still behind the door.

"Jared, can we talk?" He needed to know that Jared's strange behavior wasn't because of what they did. And, although Jensen would never admit it, he really missed Jared. 

_That's not a good sign_ , he thought and glared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, what do you want to talk about, Alpha?" Jared replied, not even attempting to get up to open the door. He just wished the other would go away. Jared knew he was worried but he would probably just kick him to the streets if he knew how useless he'd become. Maybe his other clients wouldn't mind if he wore a shirt. It was a simple thing to allow in exchange for being practically raped.

Jensen knew Jared wasn't going to let him in, something about his tone of voice just said 'this is meaningless.' 

"I just wanted you to get something to eat. You missed dinner," he lied, not wanting to discuss the real reason he was there while he was standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Not hungry," Jared lied as well, voice numb. His stomach growled in protest but he paid it no mind. "I'll eat tomorrow at breakfast," Jared suggested, closing his eyes. "I'm really tired, can we talk later?" Jared asked, sighing heavily.

Jensen nodded and sighed. 

"Alright, get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow." He frowned and headed back to his room, disappointed with the way things turned out.

\---------

The next day Jensen was met with an angry, red faced customer that he honestly did not want to deal with.

"You better have a good explanation as to why you didn't train your omega properly!" The alpha barked. "I paid a good amount to—"

Jensen stopped him with a glare. 

"I don't like your attitude. Tell me your issue and I'll fix it." He was elbow deep in paperwork and wanted to have enough time to go check on Jared when he was done. 

"Your omega bitch, Jared, I think, he refused to take his shirt off during our session," the alpha complained. "I even ordered him and he refused. You need to teach him some respect for an alpha or I'll take my business elsewhere!" 

It took all of Jensen's patience not to lose his temper. He didn't like the man talking about Jared like that. 

"I'll talk to him. I'll give you a discount for next time. Just... Leave," he dismissed the other alpha, not wanting to deal with that headache. He shut the laptop he was working on and put the piles of paper aside and got up from his desk to go find the omega in question.

Jared was back in his heat room alone. He didn't want to stay with anyone else, not even Jess. He wanted to be alone. The boy had changed his makeshift cast afterwards, throwing away the goopy, pus and blood filled material to change it with fresh toilet paper. The wounds still stung and there were remnants of small pieces of the old toilet paper stuck in the gashes and he groaned. Those would probably get even more infected than they already were because of that. 

Jared knew he would have to see a doctor later but he would rather wait until last minute. Maybe he would die before he got the chance. Jared laughed bitterly and was walking out of the bathroom, chest mummified, to get a shirt when he saw Jensen standing in the middle of the room. 

_No, no, no, no! Oh, God, what am I going to say?_ Jared screeched in his mind.

Jared hesitated and opened his mouth two or three times to come up with an excuse but he knew Jensen would make him take the bandages off anyway.

Jensen's eyes immediately locked onto Jared's middle, smelling the blood and infection on him. 

"Off. Now,” Jensen commanded and wasted no time trying to plead with the omega, instead choosing to use his alpha voice. _This_ was why he didn't want to take off his shirt. He needed to know what happened, how bad it was, and who was responsible.

Jared choked out a pleading whimper, but knew it was no use. 

"Please don't kick me out," Jared said quietly, tears freely falling from his fearful eyes as he undid the dressing over his wounds. He pulled off the last layer, bloody pus clinging to the soaked paper. The boy walked the few steps to the trash can and threw the disgusting material away. "I know I'm useless now, but please, I have nowhere else to go. I can clean or cook for you in exchange for staying here o-or you can fuck me with the lights off or something whenever you want, even i-if I don't want it. Please, Alpha, I'm n-not completely useless, I swear."

Jensen was silent as he stared at the wounds on Jared's body. They were done with technique but dressed poorly. If Jared didn't get to a doctor, he could very well be in danger. 

"You're going to tell me who did this to you." He pulled out his cell phone and called a personal doctor, demanding her to come to the room. "Lay down, Jared."

Jared did as he was told, laying down sorely on the bed. 

"I don't know his name," Jared admitted, "but I'm theirs to use, right? It's not his fault he got carried away..." Jared felt weird laying down and sat up, groaning when his stomach pinched together and cracked open the wounds.

Jensen put a hand on Jared's shoulder and eased him back down. 

"You stay laying down. I'm getting a doctor to patch you up," he said. He looked at the omega, taking in how tired and almost sickly he looked. "You weren't supposed to get hurt. You don't belong to them." Jensen clenched his fists in anger at the alpha who hurt his omega. _His_ omega despite not being claimed and mated by him. "You're not working anymore."

"But Jensen, I need to make you money," he protested, beginning to panic. "I have nowhere else to live, please, Jensen, please, you can't kick me out." Jared was in full panic-mode. No one would take in a homeless omega. He'd probably just get raped every day; there was no big change there but he wouldn't be able to go to his room and wash off like he could there at the brothel. He would be left cum-covered and bloody on the street.

Jensen cupped the omega's face and stroked his thumb over Jared's lips. 

"Remember what I told you? Omegas can leave if they're taken by capable alphas,” he murmured soothingly. He might regret this, but he didn't think he would. He wanted to protect Jared. Care for him. And this was the only way he knew how.

"What?" Jared questioned, brows furrowing. "Did one of them ask to b-buy me or something?" Jared whimpered, clinging to the material of Jensen's soft shirt. "Please, don't let them take me. I can cook really well, I had to for the younger kids in my other foster homes. It might not be the best, but please, I'll do anything."

Jensen shook his head and shushed the omega. 

"Hear me out. No one offered to buy you. I wouldn't let them do that." He smoothed Jared's hair back. "I want you to be my omega. You don't have to, but I'd like you to think about it." Before Jared could respond, the doctor came in to tend to his wounds. She looked over him in pity and started unpacking the necessary items she would need to clean and stitch him up.

Jared was going to say yes, but his cheeks flushed red when the woman came in, already embarrassed because of his wounds and he didn't want to respond with company in the room.

"Fuck!" the boy cried out, hissing in pain as the woman put on antiseptic and began stitching. The burn was incredibly intense and he began sobbing again, the gashes pulsing white bolts of pain throughout him. 

When she was done, Jared was a panting mess, but Jensen had been holding his hand the entire time. 

"Yes. Jensen, yes," Jared finally answered his previous question as he wiped at his teary eyes.

Jensen smiled fondly down at Jared, stroking the sweaty hair back. 

"Why don't I bring you to my room? You can stay with me from now on," Jensen offered, voice quiet so the doctor wouldn't hear. When the woman left, Jensen leaned down and brushed his lips over Jared's forehead. "I'll cancel all of the clients and make sure no one touches you anymore," he assured.

Jared smiled, the first smile since those few days ago. 

"Okay," Jared murmured and braced himself against Jensen as he stood, breaths short and shallow so he wouldn't stretch the skin too much. The couple made their way to Jensen's room and Jared walked slowly to the bed, trying to get onto it with minimal pain. 

"Ugh," the teen grunted when he finally got situated. "Alpha?" he addressed, cheeks flushing from what he was about to ask. "How do you mate? Like... What difference is there between mating and regular sex?" Jared sounded too inexperienced for his own good, but since he was with the alpha now, he might as well have asked.

Jensen laid down next Jared, tucking a lock of hair behind Jared's ear.

"Sex is what we did... Both times," he began and winked at the omega, grinning, "but mating is sex that ends with a marking. You bare your neck..." he gently ghosted his fingers over the column of Jared's neck, “and I bite. You wear my mark so every alpha knows I claimed you as mine."

Jared tilted his neck to allow Jensen more room to touch, humming pleasantly. 

"Have... Have the other omegas said anything about me, Jensen?" 

Truthfully, the other omegas didn't like Jared. He was getting all the special attention that they wanted throughout the years and they absolutely envied and despised him.

Jensen sighed and nodded. 

"They're jealous. I made the rule about not sleeping with the omegas and they're upset that you were the exception." He gently pecked Jared's lips. "But you're not a random omega. You're _my_ omega."

Jared pouted at his words. He didn't want the others to be jealous. He wanted friends. 

"So... Do I do any work? I mean... I can clean your office or file your paperwork for you," Jared mentioned, cuddling up closer with pained grunts.

Jensen shook his head and brushed his lips over Jared's cheek. 

"You don't have to. You won't work for me anymore." He gently stroked Jared's stomach with reverent fingers. "I hope you heal soon."

Jared winced and placed a hand over his alpha's to stop the movement. 

"I will." Jared leaned up and began gently kissing the other, heart full of love for the man that had decided to keep him.


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning's breakfast with the other omegas was awkward. Jess wouldn't even look at him, Matt threw him an occasional glare, Cody would look up at Jared then back down like he was told not to look at him, and the rest just seemed to group together, leaving Jared alone on one side of the large table. He slowly ate his fruit, his appetite coming back now that he knew he wouldn't have to do anything bad ever again, a tiny smile crossing his lips. 

"What the fuck makes you so special?" one of the omegas snapped, slamming his fork down onto the plate. He had seen the smile and probably took it as a challenge. "You're not experienced with anything, you're newly presented, and now you're all fucked up. Why did Jensen choose a bitch omega like you out of all of us?" 

A couple grunts of agreement could be heard from several people around the table and Jared shrunk back into himself. 

"I-I don't know..." he whispered, pushing his plate away to get up. 

"Uh-uh, where do you think you’re going?" the older male growled and got up, pushing Jared back against the wall. Of course Azazel stuck his head in, only to smirk directly at Jared and resume his position outside of the door.

"Please, I don't know what you want from me..." Jared whimpered, not meeting the other's eyes. 

"I want you to stop being the fucking special child around here. You're no better than anyone else here!" he yelled before punching Jared in the middle of his healing stomach. The teen crumpled to his knees and wrapped his arms around his stomach, shirt now bloody from the stitches that were ripped open. 

A couple other male omegas surrounded the boy and began hurling insults at the incapacitated boy as they kicked and punched.

Jensen stormed into the dining area a few minutes later, his eyes red and his lips curled back in a snarl. 

"ENOUGH!" he roared. He pushed the omegas away from Jared, not caring as they fell back onto the floor. All he was worried about was his omega, his Jared. He picked up the crumpled body of his lover and carefully hugged him close, looking away from Jared only to glare at the omegas. "You will ALL stay here. I'm going to take care of him and when I come back, you will all answer for what happened here." 

They were lucky he didn't go on a rampage, breaking every bone in every single goddamn omega body. 

"I know everything about all of you. If any of you try running, I'll kill you," he growled in warning, not caring if these were the omegas he was supposed to care for.

Jared let out a cough as a sort of protest against his alpha's words. Sure, the other just beat the living shit out of him, but he didn't want Jensen killing them because of Jared. It was all Jared's fault anyway. All of it was. 

"I'm sorry," the boy squeaked out to the others, some with fear in their eyes, others with angry defiance in theirs. 

\---------

Jared had one cracked rib, a split lip, black eye, opened sutures, and a dislocated wrist. The same nurse who had patched him up just that day before had come to fix him again. On her way out, she shot Jensen a look that said "control your omega". 

"Jensen... Please don't hurt any of them," he whimpered, grabbing the hand of his love before he could storm out.

Jensen kissed Jared's hand and rubbed it gently. 

"Let me handle this. It's my job as head alpha to punish them. And I'm firing fucking Azazel for letting them hurt you," he said, resentment in his voice for the guard. Jensen pulled his hands away and shook in anger. "Who didn't touch you? Who didn't take part in any of it because those are the only ones who won't be punished." Jensen wasn't going to kill anyone, he was just angry and protective and just so... Fucking _pissed._ "And if you don't give me names I'll punish everyone equally,” he added to get Jared talking.

Jared's eyes widened and he whined.

"It was only like, five of the guys that did it. Maybe like... I don't know, one was blonde, another--James, I think--, oh, Chris, and... I don't know who the other person was. Maybe it was just those four," Jared said. 

He was protecting Matt, the one who had stepped on his wrist. He had been one of his original three friends and he couldn't do that to him. He understood how angry he must have been.

Jensen raised an eyebrow at him, not believing him. 

"Are you sure about that? Do not lie to me, omega," his voice rang with alpha authority and bubbling rage for Jared's attackers.

Jared shrunk away from him, the alpha voice forcing him. 

"Matt,” he murmured. Jared desperately didn't want him to get in trouble, but he couldn't keep in it because of his alpha's controlling voice. "Please, don't punish him too much. I already have no friends and maybe if he knows I told you not to hurt him, he would reconsider how he feels about me."

Jensen sighed and ran his nose over Jared's cheek. 

"I need to go. Stay here okay?" He pecked Jared's lips and pulled away to go discipline the omegas.

\---------

When Jensen got to the cafeteria he glared at the omegas, some cowering under the gaze and others glaring right back. 

"James, Chris, John, Kyle, and Matt. You five stay. The rest of you leave but you will be on probation and will not get paid for this week." He didn't even look at the omegas as they left, his eyes locked on the five who hurt his lover. 

"Why was he the one who got you? You said you weren't going to fuck any of us!" Matt was practically shaking in anger. It really didn't help his case in Jensen's eyes. 

The other omegas nodded in agreement. 

"You didn't even fuck us in heat, no matter how much we tried. What makes him so special?" Chris crossed his arms in disbelief. 

Jensen glared and walked over to the five omegas, each step radiating danger and power. 

"What makes him special? The fact that he wants me to go easy on you for hurting him because he wants _friends_ ," he growled then glared at Matt, who paled when Jensen said that, “he wouldn't even tell me your name until I made him. He was so set on protecting you even though you hurt him." Jensen grabbed the collar of Matt's shirt and pulled him close, curling his lips back in a snarl. "You don't deserve a friend like him." 

As much as he wanted to beat these shits within an inch of their lives, he respected Jared too much to go against him. 

"It's because of him that I won't physically harm you. But if you even think about _glaring_ at him..." He looked at each omega, his eyes bleeding hate. "You will no longer live here. You will have nowhere to go," he spat.

The omegas' anger had subsided, leaving only fear that they would be kicked out. The five mumbled a "yes, Alpha" and were dismissed to their rooms. 

\---------

Jared was furiously writing in his notebook when Jensen got back, cheeks stained with dry tears. 

"What happened?" the boy asked, not looking up from his notebook.

Jensen slowly sat next to his omega, rubbing his back. 

"They aren't getting paid this week and I didn't hurt them,” the older male assured, peeking over to see what Jared was writing. 

Jared closed the small book and stretched over painfully to set it on the nightstand. 

"Thank you, Jensen," the teen whispered, cuddling close to his newfound love. "I..." Jared stopped himself. He had known the alpha for only a couple months and it wasn't possible his young heart could love in that quick of time could it? Maybe… What if Jensen was his true mate? 

_”I hope to find my true mate someday!” Suzy sang happily, skipping around in her hand-me-down dress._

_”What’s a true mate?” Jared asked, tagging along beside her. Eight years old and already curious about love. The girl stopped and grinned, taking his hands in hers._

_”It’s when you find the person you were meant to be with! And when you get married, special marks form over the wrists of the both of you! I hope my mark is a princess,” she explained cheerfully, swinging his hands as she began daydreaming._

Jared knew now that what she had really meant was mating.

Jensen kissed Jared's forehead before speaking up, "You need to be resting. The more you move, the slower you heal,” he scolded gently, not wanting to really sound upset with his omega. 

Jared nodded in agreement and laid down slowly onto his back with a tiny sigh. 

"I wish I could've met you without all of this bullshit around us," he said, waving his hands up in the air to signify all that has gone wrong.

Jensen laid next to him, not wrapping his arms around the omega in fear of agitating his body. 

"I wish it was like that, too. But we're together now, right?" He gently pecked Jared's lips. "And when you're better, I'm going to claim you as mine."

Jared's dick gave an interested twitch and he sighed again. 

"I'm gonna have all these scars. You won't wanna see me naked..." Jared whispered sadly, not meeting the other's eyes. Jared truly felt useless and he didn't want Jensen to push him away once he saw how deformed he'd become.

Jensen frowned and cupped Jared's face. 

"I want you. Scars aren't bad, Jay. They dictate where you've been, not where you're going to be,” the alpha said. Hell he even wanted Jared now, but he wanted Jared to heal first.

Jared frowned but accepted what he said anyway. 

"I guess I'll rest now," he murmured, giving the man a chaste kiss before laying down again on his back and closing his eyes.

\---------

Jared woke up screaming and clawing, body aching, tears wetting his face. His chest heaved and he cowered in the corner of the bed. He had no idea where he was.

Jensen startled awake and stared wide eyed down at his omega. 

"Jared, what's wrong? What happened?" He pinned Jared's shoulders down to keep him from hurting himself. "Omega, look at me."

Jared pushed and shoved at the other male until he was commanded to look.

"J-Jensen?" Jared whispered, soft sobs still releasing from his lips. "I'm not.... I had a bad dream," he said quietly.

Jensen released Jared and frowned. 

"Talk to me,” Jensen urged and he laid back down and gently pulled Jared into his arms, minding his wounds. "I'm here. No one's gonna hurt you, baby." He nosed at Jared's neck, scenting him so he could calm down a bit. An alpha's scent did well to calm their omegas. Jensen wanted to see the smile on Jared’s face again. Not the pained expression he had been seeing all too much.

“Th-The guy… Who did this to me,” Jared began, looking down at his chest, “he was hurting me again and he k-kept saying he killed you and I was his forever…”

Jensen listened and didn’t stifle the slight rage that burned in his chest at the mention of Jared’s attacker.

"Did he say his name ever? What did he look like? If you can't remember, I can go to my office and show you files of the alphas so you can see if you recognize any of them,” Jensen offered.

"He was tall and lanky with a huge nose and big ears," Jared described, wincing at the memories, shaking his head. He didn’t want to talk about it at all. Didn’t want to think about it.

Jensen nodded and thought over the people who showed interest in Jared. 

“Garth,” Jensen said, voice surrounded by hatred. He remembered the sadistic glint in the alpha's eyes when he saw Jared. It didn't register as dangerous when Jensen first met him. "You were his first here. I remember every face that comes through here." And Jensen knew exactly where the customer lived. He would be getting a visit from Jensen.

The boy sighed and curled up as close as he could to Jensen without hurting his abdomen too much. 

"He didn't fuck me," Jared whispered after a minute of silence. "I think he just liked the cutting... How could anyone like that, Jensen?" Jared asked, looking up at his love with glossy eyes, pleading for answers.

Jensen frowned and stroked his omega's hair, wanting to soothe him. 

"Some people like some disturbing things," Jensen replied lamely. He hated that he didn't have another answer for Jared. It made the act seem nonchalant, like it was okay to hurt his omega. He wished he could do something besides kill the bastard who did that to Jared. "You're beautiful, Jay, I promise," he murmured against the omega's hair.

Jared shook his head in disagreement. 

"No, I'm not... He fucked me up. I'm disgusting, Jensen." Jared sighed and closed his eyes as he touched the healing wounds on his stomach. "What did I do to deserve this? Is it some kind of karma?"

Jensen shook his head and frowned down at his omega. 

"No. You're the sweetest person I've ever met. He's just a fucking asshole and he will pay,” he promised.

Jared frowned but accepted his words anyway.

"I'm gonna try to sleep again," he mumbled, laying back down on his back and grabbing at Jensen's hand to hold while he slept. 

\---------

Jared didn't go out into the dining hall to eat at all after what had happened. Jensen let him eat in their room and Jared just stayed there and wrote for most of his days. His wounds had healed into nasty scars and he still had not taken his shirt off in front of his alpha. Jared had gone into heat twice but refused to have sex because of how afraid he was. 

Tonight, staring in the large mirror in the bathroom, Jared ran hesitant fingers along the discolored skin and sighed. Tonight, he'd let Jensen touch him.

Jensen was truly worried for his omega. Not just because of the people who hurt him, but because of his omega's self-image. He didn't see anything wrong with Jared, he still cared for him. The scars didn't repulse Jensen, they only made him angrier towards the attacker. The attacker who seemed to disappear into thin air. He couldn't track the other alpha down for some reason and it irritated the hell out of him. He wanted Garth to pay for what he did to Jared.

"J-Jen?" Jared whispered. It was dark out and the only light was the moon streaming in from the large window and the bedside lamp leaking yellow light into the large room. Jensen was sitting up and reading at the time and Jared stood in the doorway of the bathroom for a moment before moving to crawl up on the bed next to him—shirtless.

Jensen took one look at his omega and his eyes widened. It wasn't in horror or disgust; it was in shock that Jared was coming to him without his shirt. His defense. 

"Hey, Jay." He put his book down and opened his arms for Jared to crawl in. "What's the occasion?" the alpha asked as he ghosted his fingers over Jared's chest, holding nothing but reverence in his touch.

Jared held his breath in anticipation. The widening of the older male's eyes sent shock waves of fear through him and he almost got up to put a shirt on until Jensen opened his arms. Jared scooted over and into them, tensing at the soft touch of Jensen's fingers against his disfigured stomach.

"I felt like I was ready... To show you and all that," Jared murmured, looking down at the large hand over his scars.

"Baby,” Jensen began and tilted Jared's head up and gave him a soft smile, "thank you for trusting me with this. You look just as gorgeous as you did before, Jared." He slowly wrapped his arms around the omega's middle.

Jared's cheeks flushed a soft pink and he smiled small, feeling more comfortable than he had been in a long time. 

"Sir, we have someone here to talk about purchasing one of your omegas," a voice interrupted, a guard standing in the doorway. Jared whined quietly and frowned, absentmindedly grabbing onto Jensen tighter.

Jensen sighed and kissed Jared's cheek. 

"I'll be right back, Jay. Unless you want to come with me?" he asked and smiled down at his omega, hoping that this little bump wouldn't ruin the mood for tonight. "I'll handle things quick and you'll be right by my side."

"S-Sure," Jared said hesitantly. Why would Jensen want him to come with him on business? The two got up and Jared put on a plain t-shirt to walk with Jensen to his office. The boy felt very out of place with Jensen in this setting; the alpha was a professional and Jared was just a stupid omega. 

His eyes widened when he saw the other man in the room and his mouth went dry.

"B-Brady...? What are you doing here?" Jared asked, tearing up slightly.

Jensen tensed when he heard the name, coated with adoration and nostalgia, come from Jared's lips. 

"Brady? As in your best friend from the home Brady?" Jensen queried. He looked between his omega and the newcomer, a surge of possessiveness filling him. Not only was this man an alpha, but his omega had a past with him. He didn't like it.

Brady glared at Jensen before looking to his friend. 

"I'm here to take you away from here. You don't have to stay doing unspeakable things anymore," he sneered at Jensen, knowing he was the head boss of the operation.

Jared's brows furrowed and his arms wrapped around his middle subconsciously, almost afraid Brady could see through the cotton. 

"I-I haven't been doing anything here, Brady," Jared explained, "I haven't done anything for... For months." Jared looked down at his feet and felt his face flush red. He felt so embarrassed.

Brady scoffed and crossed his arms, every bit the confident alpha he should be. 

"I'm your best friend, Jared. I know when you're lying. It's okay, I'm here to buy your freedom." He smiled at his friend, truly believing what he was doing was right.

Jensen glared at the younger alpha and pushed Jared behind his back. 

"You're not taking him anywhere. He's not for sale. He's not a worker. He's _my_ omega." Jensen wished he had been more adamant about marking Jared. Then Brady would have no case. Without a mark, Jared was technically free for anyone.

Jared frowned at Jensen's behavior and he stepped right back up beside the taller man. He had every right to speak up.

"Just because I'm an omega doesn't mean you can speak for me, Jensen," Jared said defensively, turning to look at him in the eye defiantly before turning to Brady. "So you're going to buy me? Where do you even live? Were you adopted after I left?" Jared asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jensen stared in shock at Jared, not believing that he actually rebelled against him. He didn't even say no to the fact that Brady wanted to buy him. 

_So what if I'm a replacement for Brady?_ the thought rang in his mind, causing insecurity to flood his emotions.

Brady nodded and smiled when Jared spoke up for himself. 

"I live with a friend of mine. I'm 18 now, so I could leave without being adopted. And as soon as I left, I tracked you down to take you out of this place."

"Thank you," Jared said quietly, taking a step forward. "What are you going to offer Jensen? You probably don't have much," Jared said, turning to glance at Jensen. He felt bad that he barely made any money for Jensen, maybe Brady could make up for it with the money he had.

Brady pulled a check out of his pocket that was marked $500,000. 

"Nothing is too good for you, Jaybird. We'll live with my friend until we have enough to live on our own. It's going to be great, I promise." 

Jensen made a noise of surprise and looked to Jared. 

"Am I missing something here? Jared do you not remember what's supposed to happen tonight?" He was supposed to mark Jared as his, a bond that could not be broken. And now Jared was going to throw it away because his best friend made himself known? A sickening thought came to Jensen, that Jared just wanted protection from the head alpha and was willing to do anything to get it. It made Jensen angry. So angry that suddenly he didn't want Jared anywhere near his business or him. "Just go."

Jared's eyes widened and his heart sank into his stomach, a lump forming in his throat. He knew he might have been overreacting but he couldn't help it. The tangled emotions he was feeling were enough to set him on edge. He loved Jensen. He really did. But... There was his best friend, ready to get him out so he could lead a normal life. 

Jared was trying to weigh the two options, stay with the man he loved—that could possibly be his true mate—and have to live a lonely existence except for Jensen being there or leave with his best friend and finally have a life. Jensen was 16 years older than Jared and even then, that counted against staying. Jared felt like his immaturity would drive Jensen away at some point anyway.

When he was told to go, tears welled in his eyes.

"But—"

Jensen just put a hand up to silence him and Jared slowly made his way out of the room and locked himself into the hall bathroom; he couldn't possibly go into their... Jensen's bedroom.

After Jared left, Brady and Jensen went through the process of buying Jared's freedom. Part of Jensen wanted to rip up the check and kick Jared out for no cost at all, but when he thought of it at a business point of view he decided against it. 

_No more fucking the omegas_ , he scolded himself inwardly for breaking one of the many rules he set for himself.

Brady found his best friend by scent once he was done buying him from Jensen. He knocked on the bathroom door, excited to get his friend and get out of the disgusting place. 

"Come on, Jay! It's time to go!" he called through the door.

Jared whimpered and got up, a trembling hand unlocking the door. Brady wouldn't understand why Jared was crying so he just kept his mouth shut and walked with him out to the car after he gathered his belongings. Jensen was nowhere to be seen and that just broke the boy's heart even more. He wished Jensen would have at least put up a fight for him. 

The younger male sadly got into the front seat, looking at the large house in front of him with anguish in his eyes before they drove away. 

Brady enthusiastically drove away from the brothel, feeling proud of himself for rescuing his best friend. 

"I promise you're going to like my friend. He's the best for letting me borrow the money to bust you out of that place. He's really cool, too." He looked at how quiet his friend was and decided it might have been better to keep quiet along the drive... Until another thought came to mind. "What was supposed to happen tonight between you and Ackles?"

Jared winced as if he had been physically hurt by the question. He didn't want to think about it. The man he loved was going to mark him and mate with him. The most intimate thing an omega and alpha could ever do. And Jensen let him be bought. Didn’t put up a single ounce worth of a fight.

"Nothing," Jared whispered, voice cracking with the force he was using to try not to cry. "Don't worry about it, Brady." Jared sniffled and wiped at his eyes, curling in on himself as he stared out the window.

Brady took his friend's sadness a different way. He slammed a hand down on the steering wheel in fury. 

"Was he going to hurt you? I'll fucking kill him!" he snarled, paying no mind to how scary he might look to his friend.

Jared jumped and curled in on himself harder. The tears began to roll down his flushed cheeks and he shook his head quickly. 

"No, no, no! We were going to mate! He was gonna mark me," Jared whimpered, sobs beginning to pour out of him. "Not by force either, Brady..." he whispered, trying to get as far away from the angry alpha as possible. "I'm sorry." Jared had no idea why he was sorry but his omega nature told him he must have done something wrong.

Brady seemed stunned out of his anger. 

"Mark you? You wanted to mate with him?" Brady looked at Jared like he was a stranger. "God, what did they do to you, Jay? He was going to sell you to any alpha who needed to pop a knot and you wanted to mate him?"

"He wasn't going to after I..." he trailed off, lower lip quivering, arms wrapping around his middle self-consciously. "He protected me from them. He helped me, Brady, you don't get it... But, I guess he doesn't want me anymore," Jared said quietly, turning away from his friend to look out of the window. "This is probably for the best."

Brady scoffed and continued driving, turning onto an empty road after a few minutes. 

"Obviously he wasn't good enough if you weren't willing to stay. I bet he has you brain washed. I'll make you better, Jay. Promise,” Brady said and rubbed Jared’s back, not aware of the frightful twitch Jared gave at the contact. Brady was dead set on seeing Jensen as a piece of shit for making Jared go through who knows what kind of trauma. 

Finally, they arrived at a modest looking house. There was a car parked in the driveway already, signaling someone was home. 

"Oh cool, G's here! You get to meet him right away!" Brady turned to his best friend and smiled. "Hey, he's an alpha. Maybe you'll like him," he said and winked before getting out of the car, grabbing Jared's bag from the trunk then making his way up the stairs.

Jared was visibly shaken by his new surroundings, but, he was with Brady. He'd protect him. The boy hesitantly got out of the car and followed the other man and looked around. The house was small but just big enough for three people to live comfortably. The kitchen was small as well but nice, marble countertops with a sleek fridge. Living room was cozy with a small fireplace and TV, blanket draped over the back of one of the couches. There was a bathroom and dining room as well on the first floor and Jared assumed the second is where the bedrooms were. Brady led them up the stairs and into the room Jared would be staying in. The minute the boy's eyes landed upon Brady's friend, he began panicking.

"No, no, no, no, no," he groaned, backing out of the doorway on shaky legs. "This isn't real, this c-can't be happening," Jared sobbed, hitting the staircase railing as he backed up further.

Garth smiled as he took in the teen's trembling form. 

"Hey there, I see you remember me." He got off of Jared's new bed and started closing the distance between him and Jared. "I sure remember you, omega."


	6. Chapter 6

Brady was on edge when his best friend started crying. 

"What's wrong? How do you know each other?" he asked, concern riddling his features. Brady went to Jared's side protectively, not liking how Jared started sobbing from one look at Garth.

"Stop, no, please," Jared whimpered, moving to his right, and before he could bolt down the stairs, a large hand grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pulled him back into sickeningly loving arms. 

"Shh, omega, you're okay," Garth cooed, hand running slowly up and down Jared's chest, a single finger retracing the marks he had made on him those months ago. "He's fine, Brady. He saw me at the brothel the first auction day and was a little freaked out but I didn't do anything. I was looking for omegas to save from that shit-hole," Garth explained, a genuine smile on his lips as Jared wiggled in his grasp, body wracked with sobs.

"Brady..." Jared whimpered, fear in his eyes.

Brady felt his skin crawl at how disturbingly sweet Garth sounded. 

"Let go of him." His voice didn't sound as confident as he wanted, but he still wasn't sure what was going on. Suddenly, he got a bad feeling about Garth. It was too easy that Garth would be so willing to give money to Brady to free Jared. What would he get out of it?

"No, Brady, I can't do that. He's mine, you know. My name was on that check. I'm older, more experienced. I can handle him, I promise," the older man assured, ruffling Jared's hair. "I haven't done anything wrong to him at all, he's just freaked out because this is all so new, isn't that right, Jared?"

Jared desperately wanted to scream and claw but he had a feeling if Brady tried to intervene, Garth would hurt him as well. He had to protect his friend. 

"Y-Yeah," Jared whispered, a quivering smile resting upon his paled face. "I-It's fine Brady. Promise," he said, trying hard to stop shaking. He'd rather be hurt than have his best friend hurt... Or even killed.

Brady knew something was wrong. His best friend never acted like this, not even when he was with Ackles. The way Garth held Jared made Brady sick to his stomach. He needed to talk to Jensen.

Jensen would know what happened between Jared and Garth.

Jared sighed shakily and wiped away his tears.

"C'mon, let me show you around," Garth murmured and placed a gentle hand on the small of Jared's back, leading him to the master bedroom down the hall. Jared looked bad at his concerned friend but had to follow. His chest heaved when the door was locked behind them. They were alone together.

The room was seemingly normal; regular queen sized bed with a bookshelf and dresser adorning each side. The only out-of-place items were the floor to ceiling mirror on the opposite wall of the bed as well as the giant mirror above the bed. Jared felt a small pat on his ass and he began whimpering again as he was led to the bed.

"Please, don't hurt Brady," Jared whispered as he was pressed down against the soft mattress. "You can do anything you want to me, just don't hurt him, p-please?" Jared begged, the older man strapping his limp body to the bed.

"You acted very badly when you saw me, Jared, but you went along with my story. I won't hurt him as long as you keep your mouth shut. Understood, Omega?" Garth asked, eyeing him with malicious and sadistic intent.

"Yes," Jared said shakily, trying to even out his breaths until a large hand came across his cheek in one big slap. 

"Yes, what, bitch?" 

Fresh tears rolled down the tender cheek and he whimpered out a small, "yes, Alpha." 

Garth seemed pleased and went to the closet to get his bag of "toys" as he called it. The man set it beside the bed and pulled out the serrated blade, gently running the blunt side across Jared's wet cheeks before using it to cut off his shirt. 

"You smell so good when you're scared, you know that?” the older man purred, tracing the puffy, purple scars with the knife before shoving socks into Jared's mouth and ever so slowly pressing into the flesh with the sharp tool. Jared groaned, pulling at his restraints to no avail as he was ripped open again. 

"I never got to feel your ass," the man mumbled and after cutting open several of the old scars, he moved the blade down to the faded blue jeans and cut them straight down the middle. Jared felt the points of the blade gently touch his underwear and he cried louder, afraid of what he might do to his genitals. 

Garth lifted up part of his underwear to cut it off and threw the torn garments to the floor. He spread Jared's legs apart wider and he smiled as he ghosted the blade over his perineum. 

"Mmm, you're such a good boy for me. Letting me hurt you like this," Garth hummed approvingly, moving the blade to nick the skin where his thigh met his pelvis. Jared felt sick to his stomach as he felt blood trickle down his sides and down his legs. He wanted death. He wanted it so badly, it hurt more than the knife cutting into his thighs.

Brady didn't want to leave Jared alone but he knew he couldn't take on Garth by himself. He ran down the stairs and out the front door. He ripped the car door open and jumped in, knowing that there was limited time before something bad happened. He needed to get to Jensen.

\---------

Jensen was working when Brady burst into his office unannounced. He was about to glare until he took in how _scared_ the other alpha looked. 

"Ackles, you have to help Jared!" the younger alpha begged in between breaths. Jensen glared at Brady, still sore about him taking his omega away. 

"Why should I, you're his alpha now. He obviously wants—"

"Garth!" 

Jensen stopped and his mouth went dry. His lips curled back in a snarl at the younger alpha. 

"What was that name?"

Brady definitely knew something was wrong. Garth was hurting his best friend. For Ackles to react that way... 

"Garth has him. It was Garth that gave me the money. I didn't—" Brady yelped as he was pinned to the wall by the older alpha, being scowled at by green eyes that were bleeding red at the irises. 

"Where?!" Jensen didn't care about the details. He needed to kill the bastard that was hurting his omega. _His_ omega.

"I'll bring you. I don’t think we have a lot of time." 

Jensen let Brady go, the younger sighing in relief when his feet touched the ground again. Jensen paid no mind as he pulled the gun out of his desk. He was going to finish it once and for all.

\---------

When Brady pulled into the driveway, Jensen turned to him, body still exuding fury. 

"Stay in the car. Keep it running. We're going to the hospital after this,” Jensen said quickly and with that, he got out of the car and stormed into the house.

Jared was sobbing, the socks full of his saliva at that point. He had been alone with Garth for about 30 minutes and already, he felt light headed and drained.

He groaned when the older man's cock entered his tight hole and he sobbed even harder. Garth had dug his fingers into a particularly deep wound and used Jared's own blood as lubricant. The alpha began mercilessly pounding away, ripping Jared in the most intimate of places.

The door burst open and Jared's eyes widened at the man in the doorway. 

"'En'n?" Jared barely managed to get out the name of his love, body reflexively turning toward the alpha to his right. 

Garth stopped what he was doing and smirked at the alpha in the doorway. 

"One step closer and I'll end his life," Garth threatened. He raised the hand that was holding the blade over Jared's chest. Right over the heart that Jensen happened to steal the very first day the two met.

Jensen had a wild look in his eyes. His omega was bloody, hurt, and crying. He whipped the gun out and shot the gun out of the alpha's hand, making it fall to the ground as the alpha howled in pain, blood from the other man dripping onto Jared’s abdomen and neck.

While Garth was preoccupied, Jensen stormed forward and grabbed him by the neck. 

"I'm sorry,” he said to Jared before pulling Garth away from the teen and throwing the other alpha against the closest wall, hearing a bone or two crack. 

Jensen had Garth right where he wanted the fucker, but when he took one look at Jared, he knew he needed to bring the omega to a hospital. So he made it quick. He stood in front of Jared so the omega wouldn't see what he was about to do.

He pulled the trigger. Once. Twice. Three times. The bullets lodged themselves in the alpha's head and Jared's body shook with each gunshot, his ears ringing from the loud noise in the enclosed space. Jensen kicked the body to the side of the room so Jared wouldn't have to look at it. 

He turned to Jared and untied him, wrapping him in the conveniently black comforter, not too tight, but enough to keep him warm as he was taken to the hospital. 

"I'm so sorry, baby,” he whispered to the trembling omega.

Jared was dazed to say the least and the apology Jensen gave him was muffled. The omega was still openly bleeding. Garth had cut him more than he had previously; probably out of spite. He might not have realized Jared could’ve been bleeding to death with how preoccupied he was with fucking him. Jared tried speaking Jensen's name but it came out slurred and he weakly gripped the man's shirt, soft sobs releasing from his lips.

"L'v y-ou," Jared slurred, trying to keep his eyes open and focused on the alpha carrying him.

"Shh, baby, it'll be okay. You can tell me when you're better. 'M'gonna to get you fixed baby," Jensen spoke soft words of encouragement despite his own tears slipping down heated cheeks and Brady drove them all to the hospital. All of Brady's apologies were countered either by a “shut up” or a “fuck off and drive”. Jensen hated the kid for taking his omega away, hated him for letting this happen to Jared, and hated himself for not fighting for Jared. He just hoped his omega didn't pay for his and Brady's mistake with his life.

\---------

Jensen wasn't a patient man and when the nurse said it would take hours to operate, he swore under his breath. He and Brady sat in the waiting room, one alpha trying to apologize while the other told him to go to hell. Yes, Garth was dead, but that didn't mean Jensen was going to forgive and forget. He wasn't Jared.

Jared had passed out long before they had arrived to the hospital, only flickers of sound passing through to him. Some of Jensen's heated words, Brady's apologies that came more often than not, beeping, a soothing female voice, then nothing. 

\---------

Jared woke up in a hospital bed, the white bracelet loose on his scrawny wrist. The boy tried sitting up and grunted in pain, but he was heavily medicated and could barely move anyway. Jared looked around, groggy and high off his ass, automatically searching for Jensen.

"J’ns'n?" he called out quietly, rubbing at his tired eyes with the backs of his hands.

Jensen was called as soon as Jared woke up. 

"He's on pain medication right now. Be gentle with him," the nurse warned. Jensen waved her off and entered the room. Of course he was going to be gentle. He loved... Yeah, he loved Jared. 

"Hey, baby," Jensen said quietly as he took in the sight of a beaten down Jared. The cuts and bruises only made his rage return and if Garth even had a sliver of life left in him, Jensen would've gone back to kill him no matter what.

"Wha' h'pp'n?" Jared asked, trying to wake up a little bit. He reached a hand out to get some kind of contact with Jensen. "Wh'r 'm I?" Jared had no idea what was going on, he was so high on the pain killers they gave him. All he knew was that he was in a bed with Jensen next to him with a dull ache in his entire abdomen and thighs. "Acc'den'?" Jared asked, the only logical thing that came to his mind. He remembered being in a car and now his body hurt. It had to have been an accident.

Jensen gently kissed Jared's hand. 

"You're in the hospital. You're safe now, okay? Just rest." He could smell the antibiotics in his omega and it was a miracle that Jared even remembered his name. "I love you, Jay. So much."

Jared smiled weakly, trying to pull the other man closer, needing his warmth near him. A loud yawn came from the young boy and he closed his eyes. 

"Mmm... L'v you, t'," Jared murmured before sleeping again. 

\---------

"Stop! God, stop! Please!" Jared screamed, violently sitting up in the hospital bed, arms hitting in front of him, tearing out the IV. Blood slowly made its way down his arm and he effectively hit Jensen in the face as he tried to wake the teen up.

Jensen winced slightly—damn, the kid was strong—and held Jared's hands down. 

"Jared! Look at me! I'm here!" He wanted to hold back from using his alpha voice on the teen. The last thing he wanted to do was scare him even more.

Jared's eyes shot open and he was panting, chestnut hair dampened with sweat, matted to his forehead. 

"J-Jensen?" the boy whimpered before practically throwing himself into the man's arms to sob uncontrollably. He didn't care that the pain in his abdomen practically ripped through him like lightning and didn't care that the blood from the small hole in his arm was staining Jensen's white shirt. He held onto him for a few moments before he remembered what happened. Jensen had agreed to sell him. The boy shoved away from the older man and a look of absolute betrayal crossed his young and sad features.

"How the fuck could you just sell me like that!?" Jared screamed, absolutely hysterical. A beta nurse had come into the room at that point and was unsure if she should proceed to hook up another IV and check his stitches.

Jensen put a hand up for the nurse, not taking his eyes off of Jared. 

"Do you not remember? You wanted to go with him. You wouldn't let me tell him to fuck off and that you weren't for sale," he explained calmly but a bitter tone still shadowed his words. Yes, he felt like shit. This _was_ his fault for agreeing to sell. "Did you not want to go?" It was something he probably should've asked before he agreed. He feared the answer.

Jared shook his head. In all honesty, he didn't. But he was given a choice that he felt like he would never get again if he were to have said no. 

"I... I was hoping you'd at least fight to keep me there... I didn't know what to do, Jensen..." Jared whispered, breathing evening out. "I'm sorry."

Jensen deflated at Jared's response. 

"I'm so sorry, baby. So, so sorry. I just... You have a history with Brady and I thought you were only with me for protection." He sighed and ran his hand over his face. It was his fault Jared was hurt. He might as well have been the one hurting the omega. "I should've fought harder," he mumbled and kissed the back of Jared's hand. "He's never going to hurt you again."

Jared whimpered and winced slightly when the nurse put the IV into the arm that wasn't being used by Jensen and then she took Jared’s other arm to put gauze and tape around the slowly bleeding hole. 

"Dead?" the boy asked. He remembered gunshots, but what if he only wounded the other alpha? The teen tugged the alpha closer, wanting him to sit on the edge of the bed as the nurse slipped up his hospital gown to check his stitches. She needed to see if he had ripped any open. 

Jared looked down despite his brain screaming at him not to and he almost threw up in horror.

His entire abdomen was sewn with stitches and had nasty purple bruises lining them. When the nurse slowly sank down his boxers, Jared tensed and almost went completely blank to shield himself from the horrors he had faced but nothing harmful came his way and he looked down to his thighs. Similar ugly wounds scattered horizontally and vertically across his small thighs, the stitches wound tight.

"Jen..." Jared choked. He hated seeing his body so grossly disfigured.

Jensen cupped Jared's face and gently guided it so he was looking away from his scars. 

"Focus on me, baby. I'm here and I'm not leaving. He's gone and he's not coming back." He ran his thumb gently under the omega's eyes, trying to soothe him. "It's okay."

Wetness started to trickle down his lower lashes and onto Jensen's hands as the nurse spoke.

"Nothing seems to be ripped, but you'll need to be more careful," she said, tone warm and not at all too professional like some doctors. 

"You'll never want to mark me with these..." Jared sighed, placing a hand over the alpha's. "How could you possibly want something so messed up?"

Jensen frowned and gently pecked Jared's forehead. 

"You're wrong. As soon as you're healed, I'm marking you. I'm going to mark you as mine and we're going to have pups and no one will touch you again,” he said, the promise silent but prominent in his words. "Only… Only if you want that," he added. He needed to make sure how Jared felt about decisions more often. The two were connected in a way that Jensen hadn’t previously ever felt. He practically felt the pain of the swollen stitches when he saw them on his love. Everything Jared felt, Jensen swore he felt to a smaller degree. The itching words ‘true mate’ bumped at the back of his mind but he shook his head to clear the thoughts. It was so rare to find a true mate in life. People thought it was just in legends until doctors did case studies on those who had their true mates. One was taken into a room and gently shocked in different places of the body, the other in a separate room relaying the pain. True mates were still highly debated about but… What if Jared was his true mate? Jensen sighed and took the boy’s hand, squeezing it encouragingly.

Jared nodded quickly and looked up at Jensen lovingly before smashing his lips against the other's. 

"God, yes, Jensen. I want that," Jared said against his lips, pulling him as close as he could without busting his stitches.


	7. Chapter 7

Throughout the following months, Jensen treated Jared like he was made of glass. He rubbed healing lotion over his omega's skin and made sure he didn't have to wait for anything. Anyone who came near Jared would be growled at unless it was a trusted beta, a doctor coming to check on his stitches, or the personal therapist Jensen had hired for Jared. Jensen worked from his room so he could keep an eye on his healing omega, and needless to say, his attitude made over protectiveness seem like child's play.

"Hey, Jen?" Jared murmured, stepping out from their shared bathroom the night he was finally able to shower by himself without the alpha hovering near the shower curtain. Jensen was on their bed, waiting to hear a sound of distress as his lover showered on his own.

When the man turned, the omega dropped his robe and stood completely naked, tan skin flushed pink around his neck and ears as he stood, revealing his everything to the alpha. 

"Please... I-I'm ready."

When Jared disrobed, Jensen had to remind himself that he couldn't just jump his still fragile omega. 

"C'mere, baby." He opened his arms for Jared, his eyes not leaving the omega's form. The scars were visible, the older scars more faded than the newer ones. His omega healed beautifully, though, and he wanted to make sure Jared stayed healthy.

Jared timidly walked up to the bed and climbed atop it, thighs straddling Jensen's waist. His hands reverently traveled around the man's abdomen and up on his neck and through his hair. 

"I love you," Jared whispered before placing gentle kisses along his jawline. "Can't wait to be mates with you... True mates." Jared honestly couldn't imagine something better than being mated with Jensen. They might even have their own pups one day.

Jensen’s interest piqued at the true mates statement but, really, he couldn’t deny it. He had been feeling it, too, since the day he met the omega. Feeling the deep pull towards him and a constant instinct to protect him and take care of him.

The alpha purred lowly and gently ran his hands up his omega's bare back.

"Gonna mate you and make you mine forever, I promise. I’m your true mate and I’m never gonna let you go…" He met Jared's lips in a kiss, keeping it gentle because he didn't want to push his omega too hard. "Gonna take you nice and slow."

Jared smiled for what he counted as the fourth time in his six months being back. He kissed the other passionately, hands sliding up underneath Jensen's shirt to rub tenderly at the hardening nipples on his toned skin. 

"Love you, so much..." Jared murmured in between kisses, starting a slow grind against Jensen's crotch.

Jensen groaned into the kiss and slid his hands down to cup Jared's perky cheeks. Jensen loved to squeeze, rub, and all around worship the omega's ass. 

"Love you, too, Jay,” he mumbled against the boy’s plump lips. Jensen nipped Jared's lower lip at the same time a finger poked at the boy’s entrance. He wasn't going in dry, he just needed to see if Jared was truly comfortable with him there.

Jared whined and moved his hips upwards on instinct, not wanting anything near his hole. 

"Talk to me... While you do it, okay?" Jared asked, pulling back to look into the alpha's eyes. He needed to hear the alpha's soothing words as he was stretched; it would really ground him to where he was instead of having a flashback.

Jensen nodded. He knew Jared was going to need some kind of reassurance. 

"I'm here for you, baby. Gonna make it so nice and sweet for you," he crooned the words in the omega's ear as he slicked two of his fingers with lube. He slowly traced one around Jared's hole before gently sinking the digit in. "You're doing so well, Jay. Just wanna see you feel good."

Jared's breath hitched as he was entered for the first time in months, emotions and body at war. It took him a minute to finally let his hole relax around the single finger and began to sink down lower. 

"Love you, love you, love you," Jared chanted like a prayer as he fucked himself back onto the thick finger.

Jensen gently pressed the flesh of his lips against Jared's neck, which would hold Jensen's mark soon enough. 

"Love you, too. Doing so good for me, 'mega." He kept Jared from falling by holding him, Jensen's large hand pressed to Jared's back. "So tight and sweet for me Jay." Slowly but surely he added a second finger, making sure that it still had plenty of lube.

Jared mewled out soft moans, rocking his hips downward onto his fingers. 

"Jen... Please..." Jared didn't know what he was begging for but he whined out loudly when the rough pads of Jensen's fingers prodded at his prostate. "Oh, god! Again, please, more of that," Jared pleaded, trying to angle himself at the right spot.

Jensen smiled against the skin of Jared's neck. 

"Love hearing your moans, sweetheart. Love hearing my name on your lips." He curled his fingers just right to thrust directly against the omega's prostate, pulling his face away so he could watch his love’s face twist in pleasure.

"Oh, oh, God!" Jared moaned out loudly, toes curling. "Alpha, feels so good," the teen whined, pawing at the other man's crotch, needing his knot. "Please, mate me, please," Jared begged even though he didn't move away from the fingers stretching his sensitive hole.

Jensen added the final finger, licking his lips as he watched his omega squirm. With his free hand he started pushing his pants off, albeit awkwardly, in a rush. He wanted his omega right that very second. His cock was straining and his teeth were aching to sink into Jared’s neck. 

He pulled his fingers out and laid Jared back onto the bed, hushing him when he started to whine at the loss of stimulation. 

"I'm going to make sure you feel so good, baby. Gonna mark you as mine. It’s not gonna hurt," Jensen assured.

Jared's red dick leaked a pool of precome into the concave of his stomach and he obediently opened his legs for the alpha, body humming with absolute need. 

"Talk to me while you put it in, please, I need to hear your voice while you do it," Jared said, voice shaky with arousal. The teen bared his neck for the alpha and prepared for the fat cock to enter him.

Jensen nodded and positioned his tip at the omega's leaking entrance. 

"Love to see you bared and ready for me. So perfect." He leaned down to press his lips along the omega's neck, leaving kisses along the skin as his cock breached the tight hole. "So tight, all for me. Gonna mark your insides, too, baby. Make’m all nice and white," he whispered and gently nipped at Jared's neck, not yet leaving his mark.

A high pitched whine came from the smaller male as he was penetrated. Lube coated the man's thick rod, making it slide in easily.

"Alpha... S-So big," Jared whimpered, already fucking himself back on the pulsing shaft despite the burn from the stretch.

Jensen rolled his hips against Jared's, going slow so he didn't scare the boy. 

"You're amazing, Jay. Love you so much." Once he was in all the way, he pulled back to start thrusting at a moderate pace. Moans started to fill the air and Jensen reveled at Jared's velvet heat.

Jared placed his calves on Jensen's shoulders, body exuding fever-like heat. One hand gripped his alpha's hair, the other grasping at the sheets like his life depended on it. The boy bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to move his body to meet the alpha's thrusts. "Harder, please, Alpha, harder," Jared pleaded, back arching.

Jensen groaned and wrapped a hand around one of Jared's thighs while the other hand rested on Jared's hip. The thrusts increased, each push inside pressing against Jared's prostate.

"Fuck me, God, Alpha!" Jared cried, lower stomach contracting. "Mark me, please!" Jared begged as hot ropes of cum shot out of his wet dick, coating his small stomach. It was sensory overload for him and he saw white as he kept coming and coming, the action lasting for what seemed like years.

Jensen groaned and buried his face into Jared's neck. As soon as his knot popped and stuck inside his omega, he bit down onto Jared's neck. He moaned into Jared's neck as he came thick and hot inside of Jared.

Jared winced but relished the bite against him, happy to have the mark on him forever. 

"Love you..." Jared whispered, arms wrapped around the older male's abdomen, fingers tracing the curves of his shoulder blades. "Love you so much," Jared repeated, absolutely content.

Jensen slowly pulled his teeth back and kissed the wound. A surge of pride filled him as he took in the mark on _his_ omega's neck. 

"Love you too, Jay." He shifted them so they were on their sides as they waited for the knot to deflate. "You're mine." Saying those words while staring at the mark made Jensen purr in contentment.

Jared smiled happily, hugging tight to the alpha. "D-D'ya think I could get pregnant this time?" Jared asked hesitantly, tracing little hearts on Jensen's chest. "I... Would we raise them here? In... The brothel?" Jared asked, face contorting into something like guilt.

Jensen lightly kissed Jared's forehead, his eyes closing as he contemplated his omega's question. He never thought he would settle down and have pups with an omega. Now that the idea was in his head, he really didn't want to bring up his pups surrounded by the drama that came with running a brothel. 

"No." Jensen looked down at Jared, a frown on his face. "We won't raise them here."

Jared breathed a sigh of relief and leaned forward to mold his lips against the other's. 

"Thank God..." the boy murmured against the soft lips. He was secretly hoping they'd be able to leave. As an omega, he hated seeing his kind being auctioned off like animals, but knowing it was better than their ultimate fate. He hated that they looked at him like some disease and he hated that he couldn't do anything about it but look the other way. "Do you wanna stay in the city?" Jared asked, continuing the conversation of his hypothetical pregnancy.

Jensen ran his fingers through Jared's hair, smiling slightly at his lover's enthusiasm. 

"I think that sounds good. We could get an apartment," Jensen suggested and softly ran a hand over Jared's flat stomach, trying to picture it bulging with his pups, some come sticking to his fingers.

The teen smiled and nodded excitedly. Jared was so happy that he was there with the love of his life—his true mate—content, mated, marked... He sincerely hoped he got pregnant this time. 

Warmth started spreading on his wrist and he untangled his arm from Jensen to stare at his changing skin. Slowly, a small, brown symbol appeared on his wrist. Simple flames encircled a star in the middle of his wrist, the heat subsiding. Jensen, too, was looking at his own wrist and grinned as the same pattern molded itself into creamy skin.

“Love you so, so much. True mate. Never gonna let you go,” Jensen murmured as he lifted Jared’s chin up to kiss him gently, the boy’s smile sending fireworks of love through his heart.

\---------

The next morning, Jared awoke to the feeling of Jensen's soft cock still inside of him and he hummed happily. 

"Mornin'," Jared murmured, placing gentle kisses against the other man's jaw.

Jensen's chest rumbled with a purr as he was woken by his omega. 

"Morning." He pressed his lips against Jared's, quickly remembering their position and relishing how incredibly tight Jared was.

Jared grinned up at the alpha, yawning loudly in the kiss before laughing. 

"How'd you sleep, Jen?" the teen asked, flushing red when he felt the dried, sticky mess on his stomach when he was adjusting into another position.

Jensen playfully nipped at Jared's lower lip before grinning at how utterly perfect things had ended up. 

"I slept very well, _mate_ ," he emphasized the word, pride once again blooming in his chest because Jared belonged to _him_. No one else. Jared's scent would be forever mixed with his alpha's so all others knew to whom he belonged. Jensen got up to get them both pajamas and changed into his before crawling into their bed again.

"I hope I'm pregnant," Jared murmured, more to himself than anything, his soft hand moving to rub at his flat, sticky, lower stomach with a pout. He took the clothes gratefully from Jensen and pulled them on. "I would never give them up. Ever. Not in a million years," Jared hissed protectively over his... Unborn, imaginary children. "I don't understand how people could possibly give up their own children," Jared sighed, looking up at his mate with teary eyes. "Why did my parents hate me so much?"

Jensen frowned and put his hand over Jared's. 

"Jared, your parents didn't hate you. Maybe they couldn't afford to take care of you," he said to soothe his lover, "and if you want pups I'll give them to you. I promise."

Jared sighed and nodded, soaking in the warmth of the other's large hand. 

"Do the others still hate me?" he asked innocently, worry shadowing his soft features. He had never been one to try to start fights like some kids in his other foster homes. He either stayed quiet or, if he was involved in conflict, tried to please the other in any way just to get the fighting to end. Of course, when he became older, he couldn't do that and when he didn't fight back, Brady stepped in to fight for him. Jared thought it was probably his own, hidden omega nature to sit and please instead of fight despite not even presenting until he was 16.

Jensen shook his head and placed a reassuring kiss on the omega's forehead. 

"They were actually worried about you these past few weeks. Most of them are over it. Others don't care.”

"Worried? Why? They jumped me in the dining room!" Jared laughed bitterly, running a hand through his shaggy locks with a sigh. He sat up and stared at his stomach almost impatiently, before a loud grumble came from it. Jared flopped back onto his back with an exasperated huff and turned to the alpha. "Can we have someone bring us breakfast because I'm lazy and might be pregnant, _pleeeease_?" Jared asked, batting his eyelashes, the anxiousness and sadness completely forgotten by the thought of food. He was a growing boy and needed his nutrients, dammit!

A smile crossed Jensen's face at his lover's attitude change; he was glad he didn’t stay sad. 

"If you aren't pregnant yet, I'll make sure you won't leave the room until you are." He winked before calling Jody, asking her to send someone with breakfast for him and his omega. Jody had been running most of the show since Jensen was taking care of Jared while he healed.

Jared's cheeks flushed a rose red and he laughed happily. 

"Oh, really? Mmm... Keep a plug in me to make sure your cum gets me pregnant?" Jared purred, crawling onto the alpha's lap. "You're not ever gonna get any work done if I'm around," Jared chuckled, biting at his bottom lip cutely.

Jensen hung up the phone quickly and rested his hands on Jared's hips. 

"Who needs a plug when you're going to be stuck on my knot?" His lips curled into a filthy grin as he slid his hands down to cup Jared's ass. "The only thing I need to worry about doing is getting you food. Then I can think about work." He leaned in to brush his lips across the healing mark on Jared's neck. "All mine."

Jared purred happily and wiggled his ass back into the large hands.

"I could always sit under your desk... Ready for whenever you need a break," Jared whispered, baring his neck for Jensen. "Or, I could just suck your dick all day, even in front of customers," Jared suggested with a low hum.

Jensen groaned into the omega's neck at the image. Jared being the perfect cockwarmer for his alpha. The omega on his knees under Jensen's desk, mouth stuffed with Jensen's cock and eyes filled with tears. His perfect mouth sucking softly over a good amount of time... It had Jensen's cock from at ease to attention in seconds. He trailed his lips up Jared's neck to reach the omega's ear. "You're my dirty little omega aren't you? If Jody wasn't coming soon with food, I would've knotted you again by now,” he said lowly to the younger.

"Mmm... Maybe you still could..." Jared whispered and wiggled down his sweatpants only to the point where his ass was exposed and pulled Jensen's thick cock out of his pajama pants. The boy turned around, suckled on his fingers for a moment just to give some sort of lubrication to his hole when he wet it, and sunk down onto the alpha's cock with absolutely no preparation. 

"Oh, f-fuck," Jared whined as the stretch burned him in the best way possible. Once completely seated on Jensen's dick, he pulled the large comforter up onto their laps and leaned his back against the other's chest. "It just looks like I'm sitting on your lap," Jared cooed, turning his head to place a gentle, but shaky kiss against Jensen's stubbly jaw.

Jensen groaned and wrapped his arms around Jared's waist, starting to thrust up into the boy. He froze, though, as a knock sounded in the room. 

"Jen, I brought breakfast for you and Jared,” a beta worker called through the door. 

Jensen looked between the door and Jared, who was starting to flush from both pleasure and embarrassment. 

"Come in!" Jensen smirked at his omega and started rolling his hips slowly, barely noticeable beneath the blanket. The girl wouldn't suspect a thing if Jared could control himself.

Jared concealed his moan as an odd sounding cough directed into his arm. 

"Th-anks," Jared's sentence was interrupted from the sharp intake of breath he took when the leaking head of the fat cock penetrating him rubbed against his prostrate. "Sorry, just a li-ittle sick," Jared whispered as his breathing picked up, hole clenching tightly against the alpha.

Jensen smiled at the beta as she placed the platter of breakfast food on the table.

"Thanks a lot, hon, we appreciate it. Still trying to nurse this one back to 100%." He smiled at the beta, who nodded in reply.

"Not a problem. You two are just adorable. It's sweet to see how great this worked out. I love seeing you happy," the blonde beta replied. She smiled at the two of them, unaware that Jensen was holding Jared flush against him and thrusting achingly slow into the omega.

Jared smiled, chills running through his body from how good he felt. 

"Thanks a-again," Jared whimpered, trying his hardest to keep still against Jensen and not furiously fuck himself back onto the wide rod splitting him in two. Jared made no moves to grab for the tray, making the beta raise a curious brow before leaving. Once the door was shut, Jared began humping back against the alpha, leaning forward to grip the sheets tightly.

Jensen growled under his breath and gripped Jared's hips tight. 

"You liked that. You got tighter when we were almost caught." Jensen lifted his omega's hips and brought them back down at the same time he slammed up into the tight heat. "Bet you'd love it if someone caught us like this, me fucking into you. Everyone would know that I belong to you, I wouldn't want to fuck anyone else but you." The filth spilled from his lips as he kept drilling into his omega, moans spurring him on.

Jared whined out hotly, own reddened cock spilling precome onto the sheets. 

"God, Alpha, harder," Jared panted, spreading his legs even farther to try and give Jensen more room to thrust into his tight heat. "Please, fuck me, fill me with your pups," Jared hissed as the heat coiling in his lower stomach getting warmer.

Jensen bit into Jared's neck again. Not as deep as the claiming bite, but deep enough to leave another mark. He fucked into Jared roughly, his knot swelling at the base of his cock. With each thrust the knot pushed in deeper and deeper until it finally caught on Jared's rim. He moaned his climax against Jared's bite mark, his hot cum spilling into the omega's hole.

"Oh, fuck, Alpha!" Jared squeaked out, his own cum shooting onto the sheets, dirtying them for the second time in a row. "Oh, fuck... Fuck..." Jared sighed and fell back against the other man, eyes closing. "God, if I'm not pregnant by now, I'm blaming you," Jared teased, happy with the feeling of the other man's knot inside him.

Jensen grinned and ran his hand over Jared's thigh.

"I like the idea of you pregnant. We should keep trying after breakfast," he teased.

He reached for the tray and put it on Jared's lap, above the blanket, of course. 

"Eat up. You haven't eaten since last night." As much as Jensen enjoyed sex with Jared, he also wanted to make sure his omega was 100% healthy. It wouldn't be easy carrying pups if Jared was still hurt.

Jared nodded at the alpha's command and began eagerly digging in to the small bowl of fruit, savoring every bite of the delicious food. He fed Jensen a piece of fruit after every piece he ate then started in on the pancakes. By the time he was done eating, his eyelids drooped and he leaned back against his alpha. 

"I might be pregnant with that food, too," Jared murmured, snuggling into the warm body behind him.

Jensen rolled his eyes but smiled. 

"That would be a sight to see." He gently rubbed circles into the omega's belly, feeling a small bulge already starting to form. Logically, Jensen knew it couldn't be pups yet, but he couldn't help but hum happily at the thought. He couldn't wait to be a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My partner and I realllyyy like discovery kink if you haven't noticed (if you haven't read our others stories, they have discovery kink elements in them as well).


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few weeks since the two had mated and Jared was allowed anywhere with Jensen, even in on his meetings. The older male had stated that since they're mated, Jared is close enough to him to be in on business meetings. That was great until one day, Jared was reading a book on the small, black, leather sofa in the corner of Jensen's office when Jensen got a call for a meeting and a dark shade crossed over his features.

Jensen looked over at his omega, gears turning in his head. 

"One moment," he murmured into the receiver. He covered the phone and smiled stiffly at Jared. "Jay, would you mind going to see Jody? I have to take a call." There was an impatience in his tone that left little room for arguing.

Jared's eyebrows pulled together and he dog-eared the book page he was on and set the book down on the couch before standing up.

"Um... Sure?" Jared agreed, walking out of the room but not without giving Jensen a questioning look. He couldn't argue with his alpha voice. Jensen watched Jared walk away and sighed, starting to talk to the mysterious caller while his omega was with the trusted beta.

Jared walked throughout the halls until he found Jody's room and knocked softly on the door. 

"Hey, kid! Whatcha need?" the beta asked, smiling brightly down at Jared. There was only a few inches in height difference now from the amount of growing Jared had done throughout his months there.

"Jensen told me to see you. I don't know why," Jared laughed, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Jody tilted her head and looked just about as confused as Jared felt. 

"I don't have anything for you, did something happen?" She frowned at the thought of something happening to the omega. Jody had begun to see him as a sort of son.

"Well, he just said he had to take a call. He usually lets me stay and read, but this time he made me go to you," Jared explained with a shrug and sigh, leaning against the door. "D-Do you think he's..." Jared didn't want to even utter the words "seeing someone else"; it had his stomach twisted up in all the wrong ways.

Jody was quick to wrap her arms around the omega to console him. 

"Of course not. He _lives_ for you Jared. You two are bonded. Maybe you should go back and try talking to him," she encouraged in a soothing voice.

Jared cherished the loving embrace he was provided and hugged back, nodding. 

"Okay..." Jared murmured, closing his eyes and leaning on her for a moment to breathe in her calming scent. "Thanks, Jody," Jared said as he pulled back, smiling kindly at her before giving a simple wave and leaving. 

The walk through the hallway to Jensen's office was more nerve-wracking than it should have been, and when Jared got to the door, he knocked and hesitantly called out, "Hey, Jensen?" before opening the door.

Jensen was laughing at something the caller said but stopped immediately when Jared knocked. He looked up at his omega, about to snap at him for disobeying orders but stopping when he saw how nervous he was. 

"Baby, I told you to go see Jody," he said and frowned in displeasure.

"Well, she told me to go try talking to you because she had nothing for me to do. Why'd you send me over there, Jen?" Jared asked, defensive and jealous at whoever made Jensen laugh like that. Probably some other omega. Probably tighter and hotter and better than him in every way. No ugly scars disfiguring them. 

Jensen rolled his eyes at his omega's tone. 

"It's a business partner. I need to speak with him in private. There's no reason for you to be upset," he explained and put the caller on hold and put the phone face down. "Come here, Jared." He opened his arms for the omega to come sit on his lap.

Jared's brows pulled together in frustration but with a huff he shuffled over to Jensen and sat in his lap. 

"I'm not a child," he grunted, "you can tell me what you're doing, Jensen," Jared sighed, turning to straddle the older man's lap. "We're mated... Nothing should have to be private," Jared whispered, looking away. He didn't really have much to hide himself and felt it unfair.

Jensen wrapped his arms around his mate, gently brushing his lips against the mating mark. 

"I know you're not a child, Jay, but this is a private conversation. It's not personal, it's business." Jensen's fingers brushed through Jared's hair, wanting to calm the omega enough to leave. "Okay?"

"But... I mean, you've had me in meetings where you've sold and bought omegas, how much more terrible could this business conversation be?" Jared asked, a little frustrated but still melting into his soft touch. The omega nature in him told him to just shut up and accept what he'd said but he was just so hard headed. "I just... I want... Wanna be a part of your everything," Jared murmured shyly. He sounded like an obsessed teen and he groaned inwardly at himself. 

Jensen couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. Jared was just too cute for his own good. That's how he got into this situation in the first place. 

"I know, baby, but please, just trust me." Jensen's large hands cupped Jared's face. "Don't you trust me, Jay?" the alpha asked, his thumb brushing across Jared's pouty lips that were begging to be kissed.

Jared sighed and nodded, frowning slightly. 

"Yeah, I do, but... I dunno. I'm just kinda... I dunno, worried," Jared mumbled with a small shrug before leaning in to gently press his lips to Jensen's. "You should probably get back to your super private secret phone call," Jared huffed and quickly got off his lap and swiped the book he was reading off of the couch, walking out of the room to go into their shared bedroom to read.

Jensen watched him leave before returning to his phone call. 

"Thanks for holding. Yeah he's cute, I love how he acts when he's jealous. He's so--" Jensen was cut off by the man.

"I didn't ask for a play-by-play. I wanted to make sure you were happy with your... _Purchase_ ," the man on the line sneered the word as if it was the shit beneath his shoe. 

Jensen rolled his eyes even though the man couldn't see it. 

"Very pleased with him. Was worth every penny." He turned his chair facing away from his office door so he could stare out of the window.

Jared didn't end up reading the fantasy novel he had left off before from when he had to leave Jensen's office, instead finding a book about the history of omegas, betas, and alphas. 

_Since the beginning of mankind, omegas and alphas have coexisted. It was needed as an evolutionary trait to keep the population growing. Omegas going through their heat cycles made it easier for the men to quickly impregnate them before moving on as hunter gatherers._

_Betas came to be in the mid-fifteenth century as a product of the lessened evolutionary need for people. Their scents are usually different and do not present as an omega or alpha, but contain traits of both._

_The use of omega slaves began when more betas were being wed to alphas than omegas were. It started as kidnapping and soon moved to underground and illegal legal trafficking through orphanages. The owner would sell his or her omegas to a brothel that was in need of one. It paid well and most people looked the other way when these omegas were showing signs of abuse_ \--

Jared shut the book in disgust and pushed it away from him. That's not how it was there. Jensen cared.

Jensen tapped his fingers along the edge of his seat.

"I look forward to the shipment on Monday. Yes, he'll be here with me. No, he doesn't know who you are." Jensen paused for a moment so the other man could speak. 

"Perfect. Thank you, Mr. Padalecki," he said to finalize the call and hung up the phone and turned his chair back around.

Jared sighed and curled up on the bed, the itch of wanting to know whoever that was on the phone growing harder not to scratch. Maybe Jody could help him. He got up quickly and walked swiftly to Jody's room again and knocked. 

"He told you to come back?" was the first thing that she said. 

"No, no, I was just wondering... Do you have a list of people Jensen does business with?" Jared asked, voice wavering with uncertainty.

Jody frowned at the trembling omega. 

"What's wrong sweetheart? Why are you shaking?" She ushered him inside and shut the door behind her. "I have a list somewhere around here. I'm not as organized as his assistants."

"I'm just worried still... I don't care that we're mated. He's never secretive with me. And... Yeah, I trust him, but I just feel weird," Jared admitted, lingering by her door, fingernails tracing the white wood anxiously. "I feel so bad but I can't help it," Jared sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair.

Jody sighed and nodded. When she found the list of names she handed it to the omega, feeling like she just did something bad. 

"That's the list. He wouldn't hurt you, Jared. You have to know that. Maybe it's just a surprise," she offered with a soft smile.

Jared shrugged one shoulder and took the list. That was an interesting concept. But a surprise for what? They didn't know if he was pregnant yet and his birthday wasn't for another two months. Jared smiled at Jody, appreciating her helpfulness. 

"Thank you so much," Jared said and hugged her quickly before retreating to his original heat room, now empty, locking the door, and studying the files. 

Everything looked normal. Just last name, first name, address, and phone number listed on nice white sheets of paper. Nothing suspicious but Jared kept sifting through the papers, trying to find something out of the ordinary. There was an address close by where he lived and he made a note of that. When he got to the seventh page--why did Jensen have to have so many business partners?--he was skimming quickly and almost missed the name.

Gerald Padalecki.

Same address as the orphanage he was bought from.

Jared dropped the folder like it physically burned him and he felt his stomach twist in horrible knots. 

Was that his father?

The thought sent him over the edge and barreling for the toilet, barely making it to puke violently into the porcelain bowl.

Jensen contemplated his life after the call. He was mated to his business partner's son that turned out to be his true mate and he was most likely going to be expecting pups soon. Jared was the best $750,000 Jensen had ever spent. 

The alpha stood from his chair and sought out to find his omega, wanting to ease his fears about Jensen's loyalties. He knocked on Jody's door and waited for the beta to open the door.

Jody opened the door, mouth ready to form the name Jared but stopped short as the older male stood in front of her. 

"Jensen! Hi, what can I do for you?" she asked, hoping it had nothing to do with what she gave to his mate. "Jared givin' ya' trouble again?" she teased with a warm smile.

Jensen's lips curled downward into a frown.

"Where is he? I sent him to you." He took a deep inhale, his nose catching Jared's scent mixed with Jody's. But it was stale. Jared was gone. "Do you know where he went?"

Jody's smile faltered at the frown but it still stayed on her face. 

"I think he went to his heat room. To be alone," she said, pursing her lips slightly. "He's really worried. I'd probably go explain to him what's going on," Jody added, looking for any signs of... Well, anything, in the older man. She highly doubted he was unfaithful, but she understood Jared's uncertainty.

Jensen nodded and quickly made himself scarce. As he grew closer to his mate's old heat room, the scent grew stronger. He could smell him anywhere.

"Jay, are you in there?" Jensen knocked on the door, wanting to quickly ease his omega's worries. "Let me in, baby."

Jared flinched at the knock and voice, closing his eyes tight as he flushed he toilet. He scrambled to wash out his mouth with water before taking the dropped file and shoving it under the bed and going to open the door.

"H-Hi," Jared murmured, feeling guilty and... Angry. Angry. Very angry. "What do you want?" he asked bitterly, not looking at the man in front of him.

Jensen's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Jared's hostility. 

"Look at me. What's the issue, Jay?" He crossed his arms, not liking Jared's attitude.

Jared's nostrils flared and pushed away from the door and rummaged under the bed for the file and threw it across the room at the alpha. 

"That! That is my fucking problem! What the fuck! Why is my dad a business partner of yours?!" Jared yelled, curling in on himself on the floor, fresh tears trickling down his face.

Jensen's eyes flashed an angry red at Jared's accusations. 

"How the fuck did you get that? And what the hell do you think you're doing talking to me like that?" He stormed over, his feet stomping on the ground until he reached the curled up omega on the floor. Any other day, Jensen would've snapped out of his rage and helped Jared, but right now he was furious.

"I can talk to you however I fucking want considering you were fucking hiding the fact that my _father_ works with you!" Jared spat, standing to face off the alpha. Jensen was only about two inches taller at this point and Jared could hold his own. Omega nature screamed and kicked inside his head, telling him to back off, but all Jared felt was anger. "I didn't know my parents for fucking almost 17 years of my life and you willingly bought me _from my father_?" Jared yelled, shoving the older male angrily, chest heaving with fury and sadness.

Jensen grabbed Jared by the neck and pinned him to the closest wall, one hand holding both of Jared's wrists above his head. He was oozing the scent of a furious alpha because if there was one thing he hated, it was disrespect. Jared yelped and struggled in the tight grasp, breaths coming in ragged gasps. He tried turning his head so he wouldn't have to look at Jensen but the cruel hold on his neck kept him in place.

"It's not my fault he didn't want to know you! Your mother isn't in the picture either! She ran off when you were born! He kept you safe in that orphanage until you presented. When you weren't an alpha like he wanted, he was going to sell you to the highest bidder." A dark look passed over Jensen's face as he leaned closer to Jared. "There are worse people than me. You could've been dead by now. I saved your life," he hissed into the omega's ear. "Mated you. I'm going to give you _pups_. You could be a fucktoy and breeding factory right now but I gave you love and warmth. And this is the thanks I get?"

A deep red adorned Jared's cheeks and ears as he was spoken to, new tears spilling down his cheeks at the alpha's words. He was right. But how could Jared _not_ act out against him for keeping it a secret? Jared always wanted to know his parents. 

"Is.. My m-om dead?" he rasped, hoping to God the wall would swollen him whole.

Jensen eased his grip on Jared's neck but didn't release him. 

"She's still alive. She left because she wasn't ready to be a mother." He let go of Jared's wrists and started wiping Jared's tears away. "I'm sorry for not telling you. He doesn't deserve to know you. He hated you just because you weren't an alpha." The soft and soothing tone did nothing to hide the cruel truth about Jared's father. "I've always wanted you. And now I'm not letting you go. I won't leave you like they did."

"You've always wanted me?" Jared questioned, sniffling as he crossed his arms over his chest fearfully. "How long have you known my father?" Jared asked, afraid for the answer. "Why do you work with him if he's such a bad man?"

Jensen let go of Jared's neck and instead wrapped his arms around Jared's waist.

"Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." He pressed his forehead to Jared's, wanting to soothe his omega after shaking him up. "I've known your father for four years. And I've known about you for three. When I saw you, I knew I had to have you, even if you hadn't presented yet. It was this... This deep _pull_ inside me. I needed you in my life. I guess that's the whole 'true mates' feeling. I was waiting for the day Gerald would call me and tell me you presented omega. Happiest day of my life when he did. He didn't like it, but he wasn't in charge of you after that. I bought you so fast that other alphas didn't have a chance." Jensen started rocking the omega back and forth in a swaying motion. It was almost like they were dancing to an imaginary song in Jensen's mind. 

"Your father is a shit person. He cares about no one but himself. All he wants is money and power. Bad for personal relationships, great for business," he sighed and pressed his lips to Jared's forehead. "I could've protected you from this if you only trusted me."

Soft little hiccups of crying came from the younger man as he was held and told the story. 

"How... How much did you pay?" Jared asked hesitantly, removing his arms from around his chest to grasp lightly at the other man's shirt. Jared was grateful that he was protected by Jensen but he couldn't help being curious. "I was just... Curious. I trust you, I do, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it since you've been so open with me."

Jensen smiled down at Jared, pleased that he wasn't rejecting him. 

"Seven hundred and fifty thousand, just for you. Could normally buy me at least 15 omegas but you're worth every cent." He kissed the tear stains away, wanting to see his omega happy again. "Now you know everything."

Jared's eyes widened and then his brows furrowed. 

"That much?" Jared asked in disbelief. "What would other alphas had paid? What if I presented as an alpha?" Jared kept up the interrogation, needing the answers like he needed air. The boy embraced the other man, soaking in the warmth of the alpha. It was soothing and Jared was no longer angry; just emotionally tired.

"An omega goes for about $50,000 to $100,000 so no one wanted to outbid me because I went so high. I wanted to make sure you were mine." He leaned down to place his lips on the mark on Jared's neck. "If you were an alpha... I still would've wanted you. I would've found a way."

Jared sighed softly, pursing his lips. 

"Do you think my dad would've sold me to you?" he asked, resting his head on the male's shoulder. Even though he felt wanted by Jensen, he couldn't help the pit in his stomach telling him he wasn't good enough.

Jensen growled softly at the thought of not getting Jensen. 

"With a fight, of course. He wanted an alpha son to give his business to," the man informed. He pulled away slightly and looked Jared. "Let's stop talking about this. Why don't we go get some pregnancy tests? I want to know if you're pregnant." He rested his hands on Jared's sides, thumbs stroking the skin of Jared's tummy beneath his shirt.

Goosebumps covered Jared's skin, whimpering softly at the intimate touches. He nodded slowly, biting at his lip. 

"What are the other omegas gonna think of me if I'm pregnant?" he wondered out loud to himself, sighing heavily. "Does Jody have kids? Maybe she could give me pointers," Jared murmured, rubbing his large palms up and down the other male's chest. 

"They'll be jealous but they won't hurt you," he swore to the omega. "We'll ask Jody together, okay? I'm not letting you out of my sight anymore." He gently pecked Jared's lips, relaxed now that Jared was no longer angry or scared. 

Jared nodded his head, shaggy bangs falling in front of his hazel eyes.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to explain why Jensen kept it a secret from Jared to begin with. He thought Jared would reject him if he was just like "I've had my eye on you and I want you" and Jared would be like "uh no? I don't even know you" and he'd make everything difficult because, Jared is pretty stubborn in this AU. Jensen also wanted to keep up a professional facade so the other omegas wouldn't think he was choosing favorites but, so much shit went down and with Jared turning out to be his true mate, he couldn't help but express how he felt to Jared through his actions and words. I should have had Jensen explain it more. But, if that doesn't clear anything up, feel free to ask questions about what you didn't understand or what I didnt touch on in this lil thing.


	9. Chapter 9

They didn't go to Jody immediately. They first went to a chain drug store to get the pregnancy tests. They purhcased two of each kind they had available, and a 12-pack of water bottles. Jared's stomach turned with anxiety as he took the tests when he got back home. Him and Jensen both sat on his large king bed, waiting for the individual tests to show them. One after another, each stick was negative. Jared felt tears slip down his pale cheeks, soft sobs pushing from his chest as the tenth test turned up negative.

Jensen held Jared in his arms, gently rocking the sobbing omega. 

"I'll take you to the doctor to see what's wrong. Maybe we need to wait for your heat again to get pregnant. He'll let us know." He stroked Jared's hair back and kissed his forehead, hating the sound of his cries.

Jared continued sobbing; not even the reassurance from his mate helped his shattered heart. They had done it plenty of times, he didn't understand why he wasn't pregnant. The boy curled into the man, broken sounds consistent and painful. Jared felt like his chest was cracking and he couldn't breathe. His heart was completely broken and he felt like a complete failure.

\---------

"So, Jared... We got the results back and... I'm so sorry, but you seem to be infertile," the doctor said and Jared just stared blankly at the man, processing his words. 

"Infertile," Jared repeated, bottom lip beginning to quiver. "So, I'm a useless fucking omega," Jared growled, putting his head in his hands before sobbing even louder than before.

Jensen was immediately at Jared's side, holding the omega and rubbing his back. 

"There isn't anything we can do? No treatments?" He asked the doctor as he held his sobbing mate. 

Jensen was... disappointed. Disappointed and sad. He wanted nothing more than to mate and give Jared kids but now it seemed it would just be the two of them. Unless they adopted, of course. But still, he would've wanted it to be his biological kids.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Ackles. I'll give you two time to process this." The doctor left the room with a grim look on his face. No one liked to be the bearer of bad news. 

\---------

The car ride back to the brothel was silent, both males thinking about what they had lost. The hand that wasn't controlling the steering wheel was holding Jared's hand. The omega was silent and his sobs were virtually nonexistent. As a matter of fact... He didn't seem to be reacting at all.

Jared's head was propped up against the window, blank, icy stare directed at the passing trees, hand limp in the other's grasp. He felt numb. Absolutely numb. The one thing he was good for was taken from him. Jensen probably wouldn't want him anymore. Jared knew it was all an act. He'd find a different omega and fuck them and have pups with them. He was a useless omega. Useless. 

\---------

The boy went straight into the shared bedroom and got underneath the covers, only stopping to kick off his shoes. He stared out of the window in their bedroom, zoning out completely. Trying to run from his thoughts internally.

Jensen went to Jared's side and knelt next to him, taking the omega's hand in his own. 

"Jay, look at me." He pressed his lips to the back of Jared's hand, worried more about Jared's sanity than the pups. "Talk to me," he begged.

Jared's eyes flicked down to the other male and then back up to the window, face pale and desolate. 

"You should find s-someone else," Jared said quietly after a few minutes of deafening silence. "I'm useless now that I can't have pups."

Jensen frowned and got on the bed, seating himself across from Jared

"I'm not getting anyone else. You're all I want, Jay. Just because we won't have pups doesn't mean I don't want you."

"But then what am I? I have no purpose," Jared whispered, shifting up slightly to look at his mate. "An omegas role in life is to bear children. That's what all the books have said," Jared said, looking down and picking at a loose string on the sheet. "I mean... You can still fuck me. I'm good at that, right?" Jared asked, finally perking up slightly, sitting up more. "That's something I'm good at."

Jensen pulled Jared into his arms, caressing the omega. 

"You're not just a fuck hole. I care about you. I love you, not just how fertile you are."

"I love you, too," Jared whispered, finding it hard to believe the alpha's words. "I... I'm gonna get some sleep," Jared murmured, laying back again and closing his eyes tight. He had to prove to Jensen he was worth keeping. Worth the $750,000 he spent.

Jensen kissed the omega's forehead and decided to lay down with him. He didn't want to leave Jared alone, especially when he was feeling like this. Besides, he was exhausted from the day and the thought of sleeping with his mate in his arms sounded amazing.

Jared quickly fell asleep but had a restless sleep. Constant, small nightmares woke him up with a gasp before he fell back asleep again. At four in the morning, he decided to just get up. Jensen had stirred and asked what he was doing and Jared just hushed him and slipped out of the comforter and went to the bathroom. After peeing, he began washing his hands and he looked into the mirror. He was pale and the bags under his eyes were only a reminder of how much of a failure he was. He dried his hands and turned in the mirror, placing his hands on his belly, trying to imagine his stomach inflated with pups. A small sigh came from his lips and he splashed some water on his face.

"Failure. That's all you are," he spoke to himself, crying for the umpteenth time within 24 hours.

Jensen was uneasy when Jared went to the bathroom, so he quietly got up and walked to the bathroom door. He listened in on his omega, frowning at what he heard. 

He silently slipped in and wrapped his arms around Jared's waist from behind. 

"You aren't a failure, Jay," Jensen murmured, not calling him 'baby' in fear of what it might trigger in the omega.

Jarred flinched at the touch and he nodded in agreement. If there was one thing he was good at, it was fucking. He gently pushed up against the alpha, slowly grinding his ass back into him. 

"Let me show you that I'm not," Jared purred, twisting around and dropping to his knees, swiftly pulling Jensen's sweatpants down and engulfing his cock into his hot mouth eagerly.

Jensen choked on his words in pure surprise. 

"Jesus, Jay," he breathed in, hand immediately going to Jared's hair for support. "You're amazing with your mouth, Jay, you don't have to prove it to me," he groaned out as Jared suctioned his mouth around his dick.

Jared hummed happily at the praise, tongue flat against the base of the fat rod, cheeks hollowed. He pulled back to suckle on the head, tongue dipping into the slit. Finally, he was doing something right. He rolled the older male's balls in his hand and began moving his head again, deep-throating carefully.

Jensen's other hand went to the sink so he could hold himself up. His exhaustion plus the pleasure from Jared's mouth made his knees weak. 

"You're so good, Jay, so perfect." He stroked the omega's hair down, lightly pushing on his head to encourage him to take Jensen's cock deeper. "Love your mouth."

Jared happily took more of the swollen dick down his throat, swallowing against the length, some tears falling down his face from the invasive cock in his throat. He pulled back, hand moving to stroke Jensen's pulsing shaft, eyes flicking up to him. 

"Fuck me, please? Need you, Jen," Jared murmured, sloppily kissing the crown of the alpha's dick, lapping up the precome like it was his favorite ice cream.

A guttural groan came from Jensen's throat. He helped the omega from the floor and started for his pants. 

"Get up and brace yourself against the sink." He wanted to watch Jared's face in the mirror as he fucked him from behind. They had fucked in front of a mirror once before and Jensen had to carry Jared to bed because he almost passed out from the intensity.

Jared grasped the edges of the counter after helping Jensen pull down his pajama pants. 

"Don't prep me, just fuck me. I want to be extra tight for you," Jared whimpered, wiggling his ass suggestively. Maybe if he just allowed Jensen to fuck him hard and dirty and rough, he'd be more inclined to keep him.

Jensen grabbed Jared's asscheeks in both hands, sucking on his thumb for a moment before swiping it over Jared's entrance to ensure that there was at least some lubrication. Jensen wasn't going to just fuck Jared without any lube, no matter how horny he was. 

"You're my perfect omega, Jay," Jensen cooed in the omega's ear as his cock pushed in. He nearly growled from the pleasure of the hot and wet hole that embraced him. "So fuckin’ good."

Jared whined loudly, the stretch burning but he wouldn't tell Jensen to stop. He needed to prove his usefulness. Right away, the younger male started pushing back up against the other man's groin, knuckles turning white from how hard he was clutching the counter top. 

"Fuck me, Alpha, please, harder," Jared whimpered, looking away from the mirror shyly as breathy, high-pitched hiccups slipped past his red lips. “Need it harder.”

Jensen gripped Jared's hips to stop him from moving. 

"Stop and look at yourself, Jay. Look how pretty you look stuffed up with my cock." He started a slow grind against Jared's hips and started peppering possessive kisses along Jared's neck.

Jared timidly looked up at his reflection and bit down on his lip almost hard enough to draw blood. A deep flush of red was painted across his cheeks and neck and he honestly didn't want to stare at his reflection, instead focusing on Jensen's face behind him. Contorted in pleasure. 

Good. That’s a good sign. 

Jared moaned loudly when the slow grind rubbed the head of Jensen's cock against his prostate. 

"Please, harder," Jared grunted, embarrassed that he was asking. The alpha should be the one receiving the most pleasure.

Jensen snaked a hand around Jared's cock and picked up the pace, not able to resist the sound of his begging omega. He pumped his hand over Jared's hardening dick as he thrusted, angling to hit the spot that always made Jared's knees shake. 

"Such a good omega," he purred into Jared's ear.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Jared squeaked, each little moan getting lighter as his orgasm built, finally releasing, hole tightening around the alpha's cock. "Give me your knot, Alpha, please fill me up," Jared pleaded, knowing Jensen liked the begging. It was all about Jensen.

Jensen groaned against Jared's skin as his knot started inflating. His thrusting slowed until the knot swelled up, locking them together. With a moan of Jared's name, his cum started spilling into the omega.

"Thank you," Jared breathed, grip against the counter loosening some. "Thank you so much for fucking me," he repeated, hazel eyes darting up to meet the older male's in the mirror. The dull ache from the stretch of his hole was just a nice reminder that he was still good at that.

Jensen loosened his grip on Jared's hips and gently rubbed them. 

"What's the matter, Jay?" He awkwardly lifted the omega, still attached by the knot, and carried him back to bed. "You're not usually so... Impulsive."

Jared's eyes widened, fear poisoning his blood. 

"I-Is that bad?" he asked, a lump forming in his throat, breaths quickening. "I don't have to be, I c-can change that if you don't like it," Jared said quickly, trying to assure Jensen he could be molded in any way that he'd like.

Jensen laid down and pulled Jared into a warm embrace. 

"Relax, Jared. I'm not complaining." He stroked his omega's hair back, trying to soothe him just as he tried earlier. Jared heaved a sigh of relief. Impulsive. Good. It was good.

A sickening thought came to Jensen's mind; the thought that Jared saw himself as nothing more than a whore now. It made Jensen... Angry. Hurt. He wanted Jared to be his equal. But he knew scolding the omega right now would only make him defensive. Jensen couldn’t blame anybody but himself for letting the teen be one of his normal omega workers in the beginning anyway; that was bound to do something to the kid. 

"You know I love you, right?" He searched Jared's glassy hazel eyes for the conformation he needed.

The words out of Jensen's mouth caught him off guard.

"Yes, I do," Jared said, voice wavering from the panic attack that didn't quite surface. "You paid 750 grand for me, how could you not?" he joked stalely, trying not to think about what life without Jensen would be like.

Jensen cupped Jared's face and gently brushed his lips against the omega's. 

"Never giving you up again," he murmured quietly. Jensen wasn't usually so gentle and comforting, but he felt like he failed. He failed to give Jared the pups he wanted. Sure it wasn't either of their faults, but Jensen hated that he couldn't make Jared completely happy. “You’re my true mate. Should’ve seen it sooner. Never would’ve made you go through what you went through,” Jensen added and rubbed a large hand up and down Jared’s side.

Jared kissed back slowly once Jensen was done speaking. Jared would give his everything to Jensen. His heart. Soul. Body. Everything was his to take.


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen had a meeting with Jared's father and Jared couldn't be more scared and disappointed. He had sucked Jensen's cock almost every hour over the past two days and would sneak into his office and bend over across his desk, pants down, waiting for his hole to be stuffed full of his alpha's cock just like a good omega should.

This time, Jensen couldn't take him up on his advances as much; he had actual work and Jared was hoping he wasn’t selling Jared back to his father but, the teen stayed out of it anyway… For the most part. The older male had told Jared he'd be done with the meeting by at least six o'clock and at 6:30, Jared couldn't wait any longer and left the bedroom to walk the short path to Jensen's office.

As the meeting ended and Jared's father thought about his son, he felt nothing but shame and disappointment. He walked out of the office, cursing his no good son's name. 

A familiar mop of brown hair drew closer to him and he nearly growled. 

"What do you think you're doing showing your face around here?" Gerald snarled at his son.

Jared was taken aback by the hostility suddenly directed his way and his brows furrowed. 

"W-What do you mean, Sir?" Jared asked, shrinking onto himself, submissive.

"Oh, you didn't think I'd be told? You worthless omega. Can't even do one thing right and have pups. You were worthless when you presented as an omega and you're even worse now. Jensen is better off with the omega I just gave him. _Gave_ , Omega. He didn't even have to pay. God knows why he paid $700,000 for you, all you are is a hole and that's not even good enough is it? Failure, I cannot believe you're my blood," Gerald spit the venom continuously, tears freely falling down Jared's flushed cheeks, embarrassed and saddened. The words hit him to his core and he sobbed openly, hands clenched at his sides.

"H-He told me he l-loved m-me," Jared countered, refusing to meet the icy stare his father held.

"Loved you?" Gerald barked a bitter laugh and grabbed at Jared's crotch and ass angrily, hissing into his ear, "he loves _these_ you whore, but if he was so satisfied, why did he take my offer for my newest omega?" Gerald pushed him back harshly, throwing him to the floor. "You fucking worthless shit," he growled before walking away, a cool hatred left behind.

Jared felt like he had been punched in the stomach. The sobs came out inaudible and his chest heaved with panicked breaths. Everything his dad said was true. Down to every last bit. Was Jensen with the new omega now? Jared didn't want to, but found himself getting up on shaky legs and pushing his way to the office, tears practically blinding his vision. The boy pushed the wooden door open and almost vomited at the sight.

Pretty blonde locks of hair fell around Jensen's face, lips on his, slim body straddling his waist. His mouth opened and closed with something to say but instead he just ran to his heat room, knocking his bony thighs on furniture as he sprinted there. Bruises would bloom across his tan skin but he knew it wouldn't matter. Nothing would matter soon. 

Jensen ripped the omega off of him, snarling in disgust as he shoved her to the floor. 

"That's not how things work around here!" He was about to bark at her again when a familiar scent caught his nose. His eyes widened in horror and he bolted out of his chair to follow his lover's scent.

Jared slammed the door and locked it, hands in his hair, pulling, tugging, as he broke down. His world didn't seem real anymore. He thought his fucking had been good enough for Jensen. He seemed to like it. But maybe the other omega was better, skilled with what she could do. Jared sprinted into his bathroom and threw up everything he ate that day into the toilet, body lurching forward, knuckles white against the porcelain. He sat back against the wall and sobbed still, vomit dribbling down his chin. He couldn't believe how foolish he had been. He felt like an utter waste of space. Jared’s head lolled to the side and the cabinet caught his attention.

Suppressants. 

That was how he’d do it.

Jared almost happily dove toward the bathroom cabinet to open it and shakily grabbed at the medium-sized bottle. 

_Perephronal (15mg)  
Take twice daily_

He turned the bottle over and studied the back, looking for warnings. Hazel eyes lit up bright as he saw "do not take more than four per day". He practically tore off the cap and poured the pills into his palm, manically happy as he stuck his head under the faucet to get water to swallow the 20 pills down in two gulps.

All Jared saw was black when the fast acting suppressants hit him. It was like a jet engine fell on his head and he hit the floor, hormones flooded with too many chemicals, brain practically seizing at the sudden change. It was just black. No noise, no dreams, no emotions. Just dark. It was nice, Jared had thought. 

When Jensen reached the heat room, he unlocked the door with a master key, knowing that talking with Jared would be useless at the moment. He followed the scent to the bathroom and nearly choked at the sight in front of him.

Jared.

Jared unconscious with the open bottle of suppressants on the floor.

"No! Fuck!" He pulled out his phone and called 911, clumsily picking up the omega and putting his head over the toilet. "Come on, baby. Don't do this." He shoved two fingers down Jared's throat to try to get him to throw up the pills. "Come on. Wake up." Jensen felt his own stomach roiling, head pounding. The physical connection was worse after two true mates mated; each feeling the other’s body more concretely. 

The boy unconsciously gagged on the fingers in his throat, so unlike all the times he had Jensen's dick shoved in his mouth. A few pills came up and out with a water-bile fluid mix, stomach not pushing enough. It wasn't long until paramedics had him strapped in a gurney on his way to have his stomach pumped.

\---------

Jensen paced outside of Jared's room the entire time his stomach was being worked on. When the doctor allowed Jensen in, he stormed in and immediately went to Jared's side. He took Jared's hand in his, gently kissing the back of it. 

"When will he wake up?" he murmured against his mate’s skin.

"A couple hours at most. Suppressants really knocked him out cold, the added anesthesia should keep him under for another added two hours. It's a miracle you got to him that quickly; if you hadn't, the baby most likely wouldn't have survived," the doctor said, reading over a small chart as he spoke. "Do you have any questions, Mr. Ackles?"

Jensen choked and turned to the doctor in surprise. 

"B-Baby? He's pregnant? They messed up the fertility test?" The blood rushed from his face as he was slammed with different emotions. Excitement, anticipation, anger at the wrong test results, sadness from how it had fucked Jared up... It was maddening. "Wake up, Jay. I need you to wake up," he begged with a newfound desperation.

"Mr. Ackles, he will wake up in time," the doctor reassured, sticking the clipboard in a little slot next to the bed. "The baby was unharmed during the procedure and was fine despite the mix of chemicals. It's not very developed, but it has began forming. Congratulations, Sir," the doctor said and smiled before making his way out of the door.

Jensen didn't reply to the doctor, instead staring down at his lover. 

"Pregnant." The word felt heavy on his tongue and a new rush of adoration filled his chest. "We're going to have a baby."


	11. Chapter 11

Jared felt that same calm blackness begin to dissolve into more a more coherent black; blurry light and vein-like flashes danced across his vision and he realized his eyes were just closed. He slowly opened them, hazel orbs bloodshot and tired. Small ache in his belly. Beeping. Snoring.

Snoring?

He turned his head and saw a slumped over Jensen, cheek resting on the bar of the hospital bed, hand wrapped loosely around Jared's. The boy wiggled his hand to try to wake the older male.

"J'nsen," he grumbled with a large yawn that hurt his stomach when it expanded with air.

Jensen's eyes snapped open when he heard Jared's voice. 

"Thank God. You're awake." He leaned over the omega and gave him a light hug, burying his nose into Jared's neck. "I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered into the crook of Jared’s neck. "Both of you." He pulled back slightly and rested a hand on Jared's stomach. He searched Jared's eyes in hope that the omega caught on to what he meant.

Jared's eyebrows pulled together. 

"Wha..." he trailed off, trying to comprehend the huge news that was slapped into his groggy face. "But 'm infertile," Jared mumbled, looking up at the other male. "What're you ev'n doing here?" Jared asked, clarity now spilling into his once slurred speech. "You have 'nother omega to have pups with. Better," Jared stated, looking away from the man that loomed over him.

Jensen shook his head. 

"I don't want her. I never wanted anyone but you. Fertile or not. You're not just a damn breeding factory Jared, you’re my true mate," Jensen said calmly, taking Jared's wrist in his other hand and stroking their shared mark. "The doctor told me that you're pregnant. Probably from the previous night." He took a sniff at Jared, noting how his scent was different. It smelled like the hospital and something completely different. Something that was a mix of Jensen and Jared. Their pup. "I love you and I want this baby. I want _our_ baby."

Tears unknowingly spilled out of Jared's exhausted eyes and down his pink cheeks. 

"I love you, too," Jared whimpered, looking down to see the large hand placed atop his lower stomach. "I... I'm sorry..." he whispered, low, shamefully.

Jensen cupped Jared's face just as he did the night they found out Jared was infertile. 

"Just don't leave me." He gently pecked his omega's lips. "Don't leave us." Jensen's warm hand rubbed slow circles over Jared's stomach. "We're going to be a family."

Jared leaned up to kiss the other male gently, lower lip quivering with happiness. 

"Thank you for not giving up on me," he whispered, hand finding its way to tangle itself into his mate's hair affectionately.

"I'll never give up on you," Jensen responded, kissing back deeply, every ounce of love he had poured into that kiss to let Jared know he meant it. Meant that he loved him and wanted the family.

\---------

Jensen grimaced at the foul odor as he disposed of the dirty diaper. He loved his kid and he loved his mate, but God, he hated changing diapers. 

He picked baby Mary up and placed a kiss on her soft forehead. "

"Let's go check on your momma," he cooed in a voice that he would've denied using if someone asked. 

Mary was four months old at that point and she was growing more and more every day. She had light blonde ringlets that came from Jensen and pretty hazel eyes that came from Jared. When she was born, both men fell in love again. She was the missing piece to their family.

Jensen laid down on the bed he shared with Jared, who was still half asleep. The poor omega had been exhausted from taking care of their baby and fell asleep a few hours prior. He would be waking up any minute and Jensen knew Jared loved waking up to see his and Mary's smiling faces. 

Jared no longer had nightmares of his past. No longer had nightmares of Garth, or his father. Jensen embraced him at night in their new home. He had sold the business off to a trusted friend, one who he'd knew keep the omegas safe. Jared and his alpha looked for new houses for a couple of his pregnant months, finally settling on a two-story home, perfect for the three—Four. Four of them.

Jared's eyes shot open after the thought made itself known in his mind when he was waking up.

"Oh, my God Jensen, I totally forgot," Jared breathed, sitting up quickly before smiling widely. "I'm pregnant again," he said, love coating his words in warmth and affection. He picked Mary up from Jensen's hands and cuddled her close, her tiny fingers playing with his ears.

Jensen's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Another one?" He looked down at Mary, who would become a big sister. A wide smile spread across his face and he looked at Jared. His love, his mate, his omega. "How far along are you?" He pulled Jared into his lap, wrapping his arms around the omega's waist and holding him there. This was one of Jensen's favorite things to do. Hold Jared while Jared was holding Mary. He liked having his family in his arms.

"Mmm, I don't know, can't be too long. Maybe under a month?" Jared estimated, wincing when Mary pulled at his earlobe a little hard. "How... How many children do you want, Jensen?" Jared asked timidly, completely unsure of the answer. Any answer was fine with him but it didn't hurt to ask.

Jensen kissed Jared's cheek and nuzzled his face into his neck. 

"As many as possible. Wanna give you so many pups." Jensen sighed contently, glad that he paid the amount he did for Jared. What the omega gave him was priceless to him. A lover, a family, a home... It was perfect. Mary was perfect. _Jared_ was perfect. "My omega."

Jared couldn't have been happier. A belly full of another pup, a healthy girl in his arms, and a loving mate holding him in their very own house. Just two years ago, Jared would have thought his life couldn't get better, only worse. Now the scars on his stomach and thighs reminded him only of acceptance and the deepest love he could ever possibly feel for someone. 

"I love you, Jen," Jared whispered, closing his eyes and melting against his lover, cradling their child close to his chest. "So much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this went by so quick! Thank you to everyone who supported this story, I appreciate every single one of you and love seeing your comments. Thank you to my partner for writing this with me as well :* muah~ Thanks, everyone. :)


End file.
